Some Kind Of Love
by LittleMermaid1990
Summary: They didn't plan for it to happen, it just kinda did and now they have to deal with the consequence. Snowbarry, Team Flash & a little bit of Flarrow.
1. Before

**Author's Note: Its been a while since I've written any kind of fiction, let alone fanficiton. Inspiration wasn't there and life was getting in the way, but watching this show is very refreshing for my mind and yes all kinds of inspiring. So, this little something came to English is not my mother tongue, so I apologize for mistakes.**

 **Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Unfortunately.**

* * *

 _ **Before**_

Barry nipped at his drink and groaned. Sometimes it was really frustrating that alcohol had no influence on him anymore. He looked through the masses of people, talking, laughing, joking around and having a generally good time. His eyes caught the happy bride. She was waving her hands, obviously telling some exciting story while her new sister-in-law was buys making sure that her drink wouldn't spill on the perfectly white dress.

The groom was actually making his way towards him, smiling the brightest smile Barry had ever seen on him. It was creepy in a way, for a second he imagined that this must be some weird mistake, an unknown Earth-2 Oliver that had taken over for his broody friend, but no, it was the real deal. "I always knew you had a lot of muscles, but I actually always pictured them around you stomach not the face. I'll bet tomorrow you will feel sore because of all the smiles."

Oliver clapped his back and laughed. "I hope not. Honeymoon awaits us and I have wife eager to explore Europe." He briefly looked at her, his eyes tender, so full of love. "Barry, I wanted to thank you for today. It means a lot that you stood up there besides me and Diggle."

Barry shrugged. "With your new political carrier and all, it would've been weird if a presumed dead guy would suddenly show up."

Oliver shook his head. "I miss Roy today, but you're not just a replacement. You're my friend, my partner, I hope you know that."

For a second Barry wasn't sure what to say. The two of them sure had come a long way since Barry first set foot into the first Arrow lair. "It has been my pleasure. And now on to the dance floor, your wife is waving her hands like a maniac to get your attention."

Oliver chuckled and made his way towards Felicity. Barry's eyes looked around again, when suddenly someone tipped him on the shoulder.

Iris appeared next to him, wearing a stunning red dress. "Enjoying the party?"

"Sure. You?" Once upon a time her view alone would've taken his breath away, now he wasn't so sure what he felt anymore. Too much had happened, too much changed. He wasn't the Barry that fell in love with Iris as a child anymore. She wasn't the Iris he loved for all those years. Maybe that was for the better.

"Who would've thought Cisco of all people would be the one with the date today?" Iris said, sounding oddly proud as she pointed to their friend, who helplessly tried to impress his girlfriend with 'unorthodox dance moves' as he called them.

"Cisco dating a villain. Sorry an ex-villain." He corrected himself. He was genuinely happy for Cisco. If someone deserved to have found the special one, it was him. None of them cared about her past and if they loved each other, it was no problem for the Team to accept her among them. Well, the only problem might have been an overprotective older brother with a cold gun, but after a while and a speed trip to the Arctic (to actually cool off for once) even he was convinced that GoldenVibe, as Cisco affectionately called them, was probably something good.

"So…is it just me or is my Dad fighting with Captain Lance over Felicity's mom?" Iris giggled.

Barry's eyes searched for Joe, who was hilariously obvious trying to outdo Quentin Lance in the race for Donna Smoak's affection. Oliver and Felicity were dancing. Diggle and Lyla congratulating little Sara about her first official job as the flower girl. The other Sara was caught in a conversation with Nyssa and Ray and Barry briefly wondered which one of them was actually her date. Thea dragged her new boyfriend around getting money from guests for the 'Queen Baby' bet she had been going on and Laurel was busy looking fine and making sure no one would even assume that her ex getting married bothered her at all.

One person was missing though. "Excuse me, Iris." He said and went inside the big mansion they were celebrating at. Barry thought before the garden where the actual party was going on was big, but had nothing on this little castle. Oliver's childhood home, Felicity told him. They lost it after his mother died, but with Palmer Tech. or actually Queen Inc. now doing well and Oliver's job as mayor of Star City, they could eventually afford to get it back.

So many rooms and he had no idea where to look for her. If she was even inside, of course. He was thankful for his powers, super speed did come in handy sometimes. He ran, feeling the rush, the freedom, only running could give him. He eventually found her in a huge bedroom.

"Hey there." He said. She sat on the bed, not even blinking at his sudden arrival, like she knew he would come and find her eventually.

"I just needed to disappear for a while." She answered calmly and gestured him towards the bed.

He sat down next to her. "It must be hard for you."

She gave him a sad smile. "I moved on, I really have, but –"

He put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close against his chest. "I get it, believe me. A wedding opens up old wounds."

She snuggled against him, listening to his heart beat, breathing him in. "It always reminds me of what could have been."

Of course it did. Before the explosion, before metahumans, before Firestorm, before the singularity she dreamed of a wedding similar to the one they were visiting now. Her happily ever after with Ronnie.

"You deserved all of this as well." He whispered softly.

She moved to get a look at his face. "Maybe one day, I'll have it. Just not with him." She hesitated for a moment. "He would want me to live my life, I know that and I'm trying." With 'trying' she obviously referred to Jay, the short-lived romance that ended when he decided to go back to his own world.

"Cisco is trying to dance." He said suddenly, trying to lift the mood."

She laughed, a good sign. "Poor Lisa." She leaned against him once more. They were so comfortable with each other, sometimes it felt strange. She could share every secret with him, everything good and bad in her life, things she never even told Cisco. They were closer as friends and recently she wondered what that meant to her. "We are dateless." She said half-serious.

"Well, I offered to be your alibi date." He did, but he when he asked her, he wasn't sure if he was actually joking or not. There was something going on between them that wasn't there before. Not conscious at least. There were Ronnie and Iris and later Jay and Patty and still, they somehow have become each other's 'go to person'.

"Remember the shapeshifter?"

He raised an eyebrow. Why would she bring him up now? Why would she bring him up at all? "Sure."

"Something I never told you…" She wasn't sure why she was doing it now, "When he pretend to be you, he kissed me."

He pulled away, looking at her with a shocked expression. "He did _what_?" What was that feeling? Anger? Frustration? Jealousy? That guy got to kiss her with face, when even he didn't do that after all these years? Did he want to kiss her?

"I'm sorry, Caitlin." There was no reason for him to apologize, it wasn't him. Yet somehow, he wanted to, it was his face after all.

"No need to be. It wasn't you." She bit her lower lip, her signature move when she was upset about something.

"Why did you never tell me?" To say he was confused was an understatement.

She looked away. Outside romantic pop song after romantic pop song was playing, it was distracting and made her strangely emotional.

"I couldn't…because I have a secret." She looked up, his eyes were a bit lost. Big, beautiful and totally lost. "I kissed him back."

"You did what?" That surprised him, he actually pictured her slapping him hard, because obviously he would never just kiss her like that. "But you must have known it wasn't me and even if you didn't, I would never –"

"I know!" She groaned in frustration. "I know you would never do that. I know you, _he_ was acting weird and when he kissed me for the first time I was pretty sure that either it wasn't you or someone had messed with your head again."

"Did you say _first time_?" Obviously he had to catch that little slip.

She nodded, almost shy now. "I pushed him back and he leaned in again. The second time I kissed him back."

"Why?" The only question that mattered. His heart was hammering in his chest, faster than any speed force could ever be.

"Because just for a moment I wanted to pretend it was you." The words were spoken. Words she carried around for almost four years now. Words she ignored and pushed away. Words, images, dreams and the big question of 'What if?'

His hands started to tremble. He didn't expect that. How could he? Was he happy about that? Was he upset? The shapeshifter incident happened when Ronnie was still alive and well, before everything went down, so why would she want to kiss him? He took a deep breath. He knew why, hoped to know why. "It has always been there, right?" He asked, his voice surprisingly confident. "Those weird feelings? But I guess neither of us knew where to place them."

"Wrong place, wrong time." She admitted. There was always something between them. Someone or some catastrophe almost destroying the city. But now, now there was nothing. Just them, in this room, alone at a wedding, an Ed Sheeran song playing quietly outside.

He put her hair behind her ear and started to softly caress her cheek. "We're friends."

"Best friends." She agreed.

"We shouldn't risk that. Besides, we're working together."

"Yes. And just because Oliver and Felicity turned out well doesn't mean we would. And hooking up on a wedding? How clichéd can someone get?"

"That would scream desperate."

"Yeah, totally."

He leaned closer to her. Was his body moving automatically? Was his brain even functioning? It surely didn't feel this way.

She couldn't help but stare briefly at his lips. How many times did she imagine to be in a situation like this with him? How many times did she ask herself what the real Barry would taste like? Feel like?

"It would be a mistake" He whispered. He was so close now their lips were almost touching.

"Such a mistake." Their foreheads were touching. She felt his one hand moving from her cheek to her neck and his other one down her back to her waist, sending chills all over her body.

"Barry…"

"Screw it." His lips crushed down on hers, hard and passionately. It wasn't the sweet and unsure first kiss she expected, but a wildfire filled with years of suppressed emotions.

She held on to him like she was holding on to life itself. She took in every second, the taste, the feeling on her skin. Being that close to him awakened emotions she thought she lost a long time ago.

He wasn't sure what came over him.

He pulled her closer and slowly pushed her down on the bed. His hands were working on their own, pulling the zipper of her dress down. His lips moved from hers to every little part of exposed skin on her body.

Seriously, he didn't know what was happening. That so wasn't him. He wasn't the type of guy to lose control. He wouldn't just kiss a girl for the first time and then sleep with her. He was the guy who took her on several dates and then made sure everything was perfectly romantic. He wasn't slutty wedding sex in someone else's bed guy.

She moaned. His hands and lips were everywhere and it felt so damn good. She knew that in her right mind she probably would have stopped him, but being kissed like this could even make a Doctor Snow losing it for a bit.

He pulled her dress down and threw it away. Gosh, she was beautiful. His lips met hers again. Should he ask her if she wanted to stop? He pulled away, trying to do the right thing, only for her to start to unbutton his shirt.

His shirt fell down, pants followed.

She put small kisses all over his chest and stomach. He couldn't believe she was touching him like that. He couldn't really process what was happening.

"Door locked?" She suddenly asked, out of breath.

He smirked, a smirk she had never seen on him before and she was afraid how much she loved it.

He pulled her up and in lighting speed she was pressed against the door, her legs wrapped around him.

"I don't think anyone will come in." he said before he dedicated his attention to kissing her neck and unclasping her bra.

She reached behind herself, turning the door knob around. "Just making sure we're not interrupted."

He paused. "And that would be upsetting to you?"

Now it was her turn to smirk. "Very much so, Mr. Allen."

In a blink of an eye they were back on the bed, her last piece of clothes missing. "Barry!" she laughed, no sign of nervousness anymore. This felt right. The fire, the passion. Them together.

"Sorry. I'm super impatient today." He kissed her again. And again. And again. Soon, his last clothes were gone as well.

She pulled him closer. Moans, panting, and little laughs filled the room. Tonight they were one. Tonight they would let lose. Tonight there would be no consequences.


	2. 1st Month

**Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for your kind words and support. I'm glad you're enjoying this so far and hope that continues,**

 **To the _Guest_ who mentioned the Ed Sheeran song: _Thinking Out Loud_ is totally my Snowbarry jam. I mean _"People fall in love in mysterious ways"_ that is so them. That exactly describes why I love them so much, because they're not planned, unpredicatble and not designed to be a couple. **

**Anyways, hope you guys have fun with where this is going. Please leave some comments ;)**

* * *

 **1** **st** **Month**

Caitlin was looking through her microscope, analyzing a slimy substance their latest metahuman encounter left before he literally disappeared in a puddle of mud.

It was almost midday and Star Labs was still empty. Absentmindedly she touched her stomach, she wasn't feeling well for a couple of days now and hoped she didn't catch the flu that was hitting Central City hard these days. She sighed. Her mind drifted to the last weeks ever since Oliver and Felicity's wedding. She felt almost delirious. That night changed her life yet again, she felt renewed, energetic, joyful – she felt things she didn't know she was capable of feeling anymore. And all because of _him._

There was no definition for them. They both decided in an unspoken agreement they didn't need one. They tried talking it out in the morning after, but ended up all over each other yet again. It was pointless. She thought they were acting like hormone crazed teenagers, who couldn't stop touching each other for even a second. Or at least that was what they wanted to do. They played it cool in front of their team, their friends. It wasn't that they kept it a secret on purpose, it just kind of happened. But then again, how do you explain a relationship you refuse to define anyway?

A familiar _whoosh_ sound brought her back to reality. Arms were suddenly wrapped around her waist, familiar lips kissing the special soft spot on her neck.

She leaned back, enjoying every second of it. "Hey." She managed to say.

"Hey back." He murmured against her hot skin. "Where's everyone?" He didn't let go of her, he just kept kissing.

"Cisco has a lunch date. Lisa meets the parents." A thing she gladly never had to do, knowing Henry as well as Joe already. But still, how would they react if Barry would introduce her as his girlfriend? She briefly wondered. She quickly shook it off. No definitions. Not yet anyways.

"Stein took the day off to celebrate his wedding anniversary." What was is these days with weddings? "Which means Jax isn't showing either."

"Hmmm."

"And Wells is god knows where." Harrison 2.0 wasn't the Wells they had known or rather the Fake Wells they had known. He wasn't as kind as he pretended to be, but also not a menace as Eobard turned out, he was something in between. A dick, as Cisco said once, but a brilliant one.

"So…as long as Iris and Joe don't pop in, it's just us today."

"Good." She could feel his smirk on her now already bare shoulder. He flipped them around, fast obviously, sitting her down on the lab table. To her astonishment he secured her equipment and the evidence as well. So thoughtful. She loved that about him. _Love?_ Was it that? Already? Wasn't it too early to even think in that direction? But then again, four years of unexplored feelings might've been well enough to make her think about that.

He opened her blouse. No time for thinking anymore. She wrapped her legs around his hips and grabbed his head, pulling him into a long kiss.

"We're acting like hormonal _bunny_ teenagers." She said, moaning when he yet again knows exactly where to kiss her to send her into another dimension.

He smiled into the kiss. "I wasn't a _bunny teenager_ in High School due to being mostly seen as a nerd, so call it accumulated needs."

She would role her eyes, but his hand were working their own magic on her body. "Stupid High School girls don't know what they missed out on."

He laughed softly and kissed her lips again. He wondered what would have happened if her had met her in High School. Would she had liked him?

She started to unbutton his shirt, when the dizziness hit her.

He immediately knew something was wrong. "Cait?" His voice full of concern, full of emotions.

He gave her room for breathing and put her blouse around her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy."

He frowned. He knew her too well to believe that 'I'm fine' actually meant she was fine.

She sighed. "Just not feeling well for a couple of days. Probably nothing. Maybe exhaustion." She regretted the words as soon as she spoke them. "I didn't mean –"

Too late. A cocky grin appeared on his handsome face. "You're exhausted? Well, I'm sorry…I mean…"

She punched him lightly, but couldn't help a giggle or two. "Alright, alright. Be macho for once and congratulate yourself."

He kissed her forehead. "Flattering for my ego, but I'm still worried. There's this manic flu going around the city."

She took his hands into her own. She loved playing with his long fingers. "It's fine, really. I'm a doctor, remember? I could easily diagnose myself."

"You're not that kind of doctor." He said. He meant it innocently but it earned him one of the famous Caitlin-deadpan-stares. He shivered. She was so gentle and kind, but he knew better than to anger her.

"I feel sick in the morning, have a weird appetite, I am dizzy now and then and feel somehow…uneven. I probably just caught a cold." She talked in her 'Doctor Snow Voice' and it made him feel better. Yes he was worried, but she was right. She was a brilliant woman, who wouldn't risk her health just like that.

"Besides," she continued, "There are always outside factors to consider. After all mind and body are tied together. Stress is a factor or hormones –"She stopped. Hee face turned pale.

"Caitlin?" Barry was back to being worried. Stop talking in a middle of a diagnosis was very unlike her. "Caitlin, talk to me."

"What?" Her eyes widened as she looked at him. "I think you might be right after all." She jumped on her feet and grabbed her bag. "I should go home and try to sleep it off."

"Should I come along? You always take care of my wounds, so I can at least make you some soup and watch bad television with you."

She shook her head and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Someone has to stay here in case our meta attacks again. Don't worry, I'll be fine." With that she rushed off, leaving Barry behind in confusion.

* * *

She paced around her apartment trying to breathe as normally as possible. She didn't want to ditch him like that, but she panicked.

She sat down on the edge of her bed, only to jump back on her feet seconds later.

"Calm down, Caitlin." She said to herself, knowing how ridiculous she sounded. "Think rational. You can do this." Her hands were shaking. "You are a scientist. A good one." Who obviously lost her mind, talking to herself. "Analyze the facts, before you make an assumption."

She stood in the middle of her living room, taking another deep breath. "I have morning sickness. Dizziness. An unnatural appetite. Ate avocados the other day. I hate avocados. I feel like I'm getting a cold." She went through her hair. "I could very well just get a cold. Or I have a stomach bug." She checked the calendar on her phone. "I'm late." She let herself fall down on the sofa. "Could be stress." She touched her flat belly. "I am a scientist. Facts are facts…" She closed her eyes, before sitting up and grabbing her purse and keys. She needed certainty.

* * *

Felicity was making herself a sandwich. Oliver was obviously the gifted cook of the two, but that at least she managed. Hell, she survived her mother's attempts to cook and years on her own.

She sat down at the kitchen counter. Damn, she loved that big kitchen. Though she missed their apartment, that house was just beautiful.

She was ready to taste whatever she just made, when the doorbell rang and interrupted her peace.

When she opened the door, she was surprised by the slightly flushed face of Caitlin Snow.

"Caitlin, hey." She immediately pulled her into her arms. "What are you doing here? Come in." He grabbed her arms and dragged her enthusiastically inside.

"Hi, sorry am I interrupting something?" Caitlin offered a small smile, but Felicity could tell something was wrong with her friend. She just seemed a bit off.

They made their way to the kitchen. "Just made myself something to eat. You want a sandwich?"

Caitlin shook her head.

"Coffee then?"

Caitlin sat down at the table. "No, thanks. I'm off caffeine at the moment."

Felicity raised an eyebrow and took the opposite seat.

Caitlin looked around. That kitchen was big. Probably bigger than her whole apartment. That house was like a castle to her. A castle that inflicted memories of _that_ one night that changed her life.

"Where's Oliver?" She asked. She had seen neither of them since the wedding.

"He's at the office. Being a mayor away on honeymoon unfortunately means more workload when you return."

"Why aren't you at the company?" Caitlin asked. Smalltalk was good. Smalltalk meant avoiding the actual reason for her visit.

Felicity shrugged and grinned. "I have something Oliver doesn't. A Curtis to cover for me, when I'm still jet lagged." She giggled softly. "Oh, I need to show you something!" She briefly left the kitchen before she returned with a sparkly red name tag. "Check that out, Curtis made it for me."

"Felicity M. Queen. CEO and First Lady." Caitlin read out loud and laughed, before asking "What stands the M for?"

Felicity put the name tag aside. "Megan. My middle name, but that was also written on the wedding invitation."

"Right. Sorry, I'm not thinking clearly at the moment." Caitlin apologized.

"Caitlin, what is wrong? Not that I don't love having you here, but there's a reason for the visit." She knew her too well.

"Okay…" Caitlin's voice trembled. "I needed to talk so someone and…I couldn't to Cisco or Iris…" She tried to avoid Barry's name, "And you are one of my best friends…"

Felicity grabbed her friend's hand. "Spill it out, what happened?" She grew more concerned every second.

"I am….I am…." She stuttered, it was so unlike her. "I am pregnant." There it was out. Just like that she said the words. No taking back.

Felicity's jaw dropped. "You're _what_?" That came out more high-pitched than she intended. "How? I mean I know how. I'm married. I did the how a lot on my honeymoon. And before that." She stopped herself. "Sorry. You know what I mean."

"It happened at your wedding." Caitlin bit her lip.

"My _wedding_?" Again with the high-pitched voice. "Please tell me it wasn't Jeff from our production design team. Or Harry from marketing. Or worse, that weirdo Cal from Oliver's office. You can do a lot better than that."

"What?" Caitlin looked confused. "No, it wasn't any of these guys….it was…." Suddenly she wasn't so sure if talking to Felicity was such a good idea. She decided Iris, despite being her friend, had a too complicated history with Barry, only to know realize that Barry and Felicity had a little s _omething_ as well years ago. Sure, she was now happily married to Oliver, but would it still feel weird?

"Thank God." Felicity said relieved. "Then who was it? To be honest, I don't think we had that many single guys there. Unless it was one of waiters Thea hired."

She didn't even think about Barry. And why would she? Neither of them ever spoke about their unresolved feelings before. No one knew those feelings even existed.

She gulped. "It was Barry."

Silence. Nothing, but silence. Not even a jaw drop this time. Felicity just stared at her, face blank. It was unusual for her to be silent at all and that scared Caitlin.

"Say something, please." She begged.

"Barry…as in our Barry?" She was aware how stupid that question sounded. "I mean Barry-Barry? Flash Barry? Scarlet Speedster Barry? Fastest Man Alive Barry?"

Caitlin simply nodded.

"I need a drink." Felicity got up and got a bottle of booze she bought in Italy on their honeymoon. She poured it into two small glasses.

"I can't drink." Caitlin said.

"I know." Felicity emptied her glass. "I'm drinking one for you as well." She emptied the second one. "Did you talk to him?" She was freaking out inside. Caitlin and Barry were both close friends and she could only imagine what they would go through now. Confusion, mostly.

"No, not yet." Caitlin confessed. "We're just trying to figure things out. Our relationship, whatever that is at the moment." She bit her lip, suppressing her tears. "We decided not to label it, just see how it goes. Our own adventure."

"I didn't even know you guys had feelings for each other." She wondered how she could have missed it. Thinking about it now, she wasn't even surprised. They had a lot in common, were always together, little touches, inside jokes, meaningful looks. Suddenly she was reminded of her early days with Oliver. Looking at Caitlin and then picturing Barry by her side suddenly made sense. They made sense together. "He is Barry. He will be supportive and with you on every step of the way." She didn't even say that to make her feel better, Barry just was that kind of a man you could always count on.

"That's not what I'm worried about. It is just…" It was hard finding the right words. "I never pictured my life with anyone but Ronnie. Then I lost him, _twice_." It still hurt to talk about it. "I tried with Jay and it didn't work out. My feelings for Barry…I ignored them. First because my heart still belonged to Ronnie and I couldn't let go, then because I didn't want to ruin our relationship." It felt so good to finally talk to someone about all the things she kept hidden for so long. "And Barry…he loved Iris, it was always Iris. There were Linda and Patty…" _And even_ _you_ , she added in thoughts, "But I always thought that one day Iris would come around and those two would run together into the sunset. When he admitted he had feelings for me, I thought I was dreaming. And then that night….it felt so right, but it also made things more difficult than they were before. We're happy, but in a limbo state. We don't know what exactly we are and this…this…."

"Forces you to make decisions earlier than expected." Felicity finished her sentence.

"Yes."

"When Oliver first found out he had a son, I tried to be there for him, support him. But truth to be told, I was freaking out. I knew that our relationship was strong and we would eventually end up right where we are, "She briefly glanced at her wedding ring, "it was a huge deal. The kid being in Oliver's life also meant being in mine. We were a couple, partners. I didn't want to be a Mom or rather the step-mom, I didn't even want to talk about kids at the time. But, we grew into it. We both love that kid more than words could ever express and if we could figure it out, you two can as well." The situations weren't exactly the same, but it was the only advice Felicity could offer.

She stood up and pulled Caitlin in a deep hug.

For the first time since she figured out what was going on with her, she let loose and started to cry.

"It's okay." Felicity said softly. "I'm here for you, Oliver will be as well. You and Barry will figure this out. I promise."

Caitlin looked up. "Have I ever told you that I love you?"

Felicity smiled. "I've heard I'm very loveable." They both started to laugh. For the first time since her doctor told her the news, she felt somewhat fine.

There was still the thing about telling Barry though.

* * *

She opened the door to the house Barry and Joe shared. She had a key. So did Cisco. Joe gave it to them for Christmas a year ago, saying that family never has to ring the doorbell. She hoped when he'd find out that _family_ was probably indeed what they would become, he would be just as supportive.

"Barry, are you home?"

"Caitlin!" He jumped from the sofa, some cartoon was playing in the background. He hugged her and softly kissed her forehead. "I'm so glad you're here. I was worried." Obviously he was.

"I'm sorry, I didn't talk to you during the last couple of days. I needed to figure some stuff out." He took her coat and guided her into the living room. He switched the TV off and looked at her in anticipation, not sure what to expect next.

"How are you feeling?"

She took his hands. "I'm not sick." It was a start at least.

He sighed in relief. That was good news. "Did I do something? I tried reaching you –"

"No." She didn't even let him finish. "I…uhm…" Telling Felicity was hard, but nothing compared to this talk.

He looked at her with his big puppy dog eyes, not knowing that she was about to change his life.

"Caitlin." He whispered softly and the sound of his voice alone made her go crazy inside. No one could say her name like that. "You can tell me anything, you know that right?"

She nodded and softly stroke his cheek. "There is no easy way to say this…" There really wasn't. "Joe is not home right?" She asked suddenly.

"No, working late." Barry was confused. What was going on?

"Good." She wasn't ready to tell anymore people. "Barry…" She started at his hands, before looking deeply into his eyes. She had to do it fast or she would lose all courage. Just like tearing off a patch. "I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened. Silence again. Didn't she go through all of this with Felicity already?

He took a deep breath. How do you process something like that? "Okay…" It was the most stupid thing to say.

"Okay?" She asked.

He moved his hands around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "That's huge…." He was practically frozen. He wasn't sure what to say or do. Haven't they always been careful? His mind was racing. They were a bit out of control around each other, but not that irresponsible. _Except that one night at the wedding,_ his consciousness was telling him.

"What are gonna do now?" She asked, even though she knew the answer already.

"We will go through this together." He answered.

* * *

Oliver met him on the roof top where he first told him about his powers. It became their spot for serious conversations.

"Felicity told you?" He asked.

Oliver nodded.

"I tried to stay calm for Caitlin, but man I…I'm freaking out. I'm going nuclear inside. I'm not sure I can do this…I am….I…."

Oliver put his hand on Barry's shoulder. "Relax. Breathe."

Barry was glad Caitlin told Felicity, because that meant he could talk to Oliver. He needed to talk to Oliver. "We haven't even figured _us_ out yet. How are we going to be parents? I don't know how to be a father." Saying the word _father_ out loud in that context seemed strange and surreal.

"And I did?" Oliver raised an eyebrow. "My kid wasn't a baby, but I still didn't know what to do. See how that turned out. I'm going to school basketball games, throwing birthday parties and can't wait to show him how to drive. You will be fine. Caitlin will be fine. The kid will be fine."

It was still a miracle how Mr. Dark and Broody Oliver turned into Mr. Positive. Barry never appreciated his friend more than it that very moment.

"How am I going to do this?"

Oliver chuckled encouraging. "Like you always do. You stay positive and figure out the best way to handle the situation. And never forget you have a strong partner by your side. She might not have the powers, but she will turn out to be the biggest superhero you can imagine. Believe me, been there, done that."

Barry offered him a small smile in return. "She already is."

"Felicity and I will always be there for you." He promised.

"I know, thanks."

Oliver shrugged. "See it like that, you have the advantage of super speed, so changing diapers is less challenging."

Barry laughed. Coming here was a good idea. Talking to Oliver was a good idea. He took a deep breath, inhaling the night air. He could do this. Caitlin could do this. At least they still had a couple of months to figure it out.


	3. 2nd Month

**Author's Note: Thank you so much again for all your kind words. It means a lot really. I try to work a little bit with awkwardness of their unexplored relationship here and to bring in Team Flash a little bit more. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

 **Please leave some reviews ;)**

* * *

 **2** **nd** **Month**

"Did you rob a bookstore?" Caitlin asked, with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow as Barry entered her apartment, carrying more books than she could count.

He laughed and dropped them on the kitchen table. "I may just checked the bestseller list for baby books. I'd like to be prepared." He quickly kissed her cheek. "And you like to be _overly_ prepared."

She grabbed a couple of books. "Did you buy _every_ single one on that list?" She shook her head, a smile on her face. " _What To Expect When You're Expecting_ " she started to read out loud, " _Baby Boom: The Parenting 101, 12 Steps To Make Your Home Baby Safe, The Flash: An Essay Collection on Heroism…_?"

Barry grabbed that book and put it away. "That just…well….you know…it's everywhere." He looked away, slightly embarrassed.

Caitlin giggled and put her hand on his cheek, turning his face slowly towards her again. "Believe me, I understand." She said amused. "The father of my child reads praises about himself." It felt odd saying it out loud, but she needed to get used it. They both did.

Barry kissed the top of her head. "We all get a little bit weak sometimes."

Caitlin sighed. They tried to support each other in the best possible ways, while simultaneously trying to figure out what exactly they were. Still, they tried to avoid actual relationship discussions at all costs.

"We still need to talk about a few things." Caitlin said and guided him into the living room. "Money, for once." Good topic, just don't mention _relationship._

"Well, "Barry started, "I have my regular CSI salary and since Star Labs started to work in cooperation with Queen Incorporate, I don't think that should be a problem." He stretched his arms. "Besides, being our friends and all, I think we could talk to Felicity about a little raise."

Caitlin nodded. "We have the living situation." Don't mention relationship. "I mean we still have a couple of months to figure that one out, but what do we do?"

Barry went silent for a moment. He would suggest moving in together or look for a new place, a bigger one, but he didn't know how to talk about it without avoiding the relationship talk. "Let's try to figure that one out as we go." _Figuring it out_ has become their favorite avoiding mechanism. "What about telling friends and family?"

"I honestly don't know." She leaned back against her favorite pillow and tried to relax. "I really don't want to deal with my mother's outburst soon."

Barry agreed. "Or my two dads." He hesitated for a moment, letting his own words sink in.

Caitlin wondered what was going on inside of him. Yes, he loved Henry but he still left, while Joe stayed. She never understood that part of she was being honest. She didn't think Barry would be any less of a hero with his father near, but she didn't ask him about it. He didn't like talking about that situation.

"We could tell Cisco." Barry suggested, but immediately shook his head. "Probably better we wait. He would ask all those questions." _About our relationship._

Neither of them mentioned Iris. Telling her would be a whole new level of awkward.

Barry stared into space, Caitlin bit her lower lip nervously.

He hated it. One moment they were acting all lovey-dovey and like a real couple and the next one awkwardness hit them hard. It was exactly what he feared all those years, things between them changing. He needed to do something about that. Fast.

"Any plans for Saturday?"

She blinked in confusion. "Since my life revolves around Star Labs and…well _you_ I will probably be there."

He grinned. It was that charming, sometimes mischievous boyish grin she found so hard to resist. "Then it's a date." He jumped on his feet.

"A date?" She asked.

"Yes." He leaned closer to her. "Just realized I've never asked you out properly." He kissed her lips. "I'm picking you up around 9."

"In the _morning?_ "

He shrugged. "You didn't expect dinner and movie right? You Dr. Snow, deserve something special."

"Then what are we gonna do?" She asked, trying to hide her childish excitement. She didn't expect him to take her out, let alone for what seemed the whole day.

He winked at her. "That'll be a surprise."

* * *

Cisco leaned against Joe's desk. "Did you notice anything weird about Barry and Caitlin lately?"

Joe looked about from his paper work. The last metahuman incident caused so much damage that he had no idea to write a report about it. "No, why?"

Cisco shrugged. "Don't know. Just a feeling. They seem to be almost glued together these days."

"They're close friends, Cisco. And you're usually glued to them as well."

Cisco groaned in frustration. "But I'm not at the moment. It's like they moved to a private island and don't want me there."

Joe refocused on his paper. "You have a girlfriend now, Cisco. They're just giving you space."

Cisco grinned. Even thinking about Lisa put him into an almost delirious state. He had no idea how he got so lucky. Even that pun making brother of hers didn't bother him anymore.

"Maybe you're right."

* * *

Joe handed Barry a beer.

"Thanks." He wasn't looking up from the TV, staring absentmindedly into it. Joe wasn't even sure Barry was actually watching.

"Something bothering you?" Was Cisco right after all? Was something wrong?"

"Hm?" Barry looked up, forced a smile. "Just wondering if I could take the car on Saturday."

Joe raised his eyebrows. Barry didn't ask him that for a long time. Probably not since he got the super speed. "The Flash wants to drive somewhere?"

"Just a trip down memory lane." Barry answered cryptically, before staring at the screen once more.

The lack of response worried Joe, but he could take a hint. _None of your business, dad._ He studied Barry, remembered when he first taught him how to drive, the first time he ever borrowed his car to take a girl out. Sometimes he forgot that the boy was a grown man now, let alone a hero.

"Sure. But what about, you know, _Flash_ business?"

Barry didn't look at him. "Martin and Jax will take care of it. Told them I need personal day. And if something goes south, they can call Kendra."

Joe didn't bother to talk anymore, Barry clearly didn't want to share whatever the hell was going on with him.

* * *

Caitlin was uncharacteristically bouncy and it amused Barry to no end.

"It's a Theme Park!"

"Nope."

"It's a zoo!"

"Nope."

"It's science museum!"

"Nope."

"It's a monster truck show!"

"What?" He almost lost control over the car for a second.

She shrugged innocently. "I just wanted to get a different response out of you."

He laughed. This was going to be a good day.

* * *

"Doesn't it bother anyone?" Jax said out of the blue, getting the attention of his three comrades. "Barry takes off for a _personal day_ " he raised is fingers and put some quotation marks around it, "and Caitlin calls in sick at the same time?"

"Jefferson." Professor Stein used is strict 'teacher voice' as Jax liked to call it, "Coincidences happen all the time. We do not need to be suspicious of our team members for no reason."

Cisco laughed. "Yeah and why should they lie? Hot date or what?" Still, in the back of his mind he recalled his talk with Joe.

Harrison Wells said nothing.

"Who has a hot date?" Iris strolled into the lap, carrying a huge pile of paper.

"Jax thinks Barry and Caitlin have secret meetings behind our backs." Cisco said with a huge teasing grin.

Jax playfully punched his arm. "I didn't say that! I just said it was odd that they both don't show up, that's all."

Iris handed the papers to Dr. Well. "Everything I could dig up on these weird kidnapping cases, though I'm still not convinced the guy is a meta."

"Thank you, Iris. I will look into it."

She switched her attention back to Jax and Cisco. "Barry is in a mood and needs some time to clear his head. Even he gets bad days sometimes, believe it or not. He will tell us what's bothering him when he is ready." She firmly believed that. No more secrets, it was a promise. "And Caitlin wasn't feeling well for a time now, so it's good she finally takes care of herself."

With that the topic was off the table. Iris could get pretty scary if she wanted to and neither Jax nor Cisco wanted to get on her bad side.

Still, a part of Cisco couldn't help but wonder.

* * *

Caitlin had no idea where they were. It was a little coast town, right in front of the ocean, with the largest pier she had ever seen. Booths with food, balloons, street musicians and other artists, smiling children everywhere and some carnival attractions.

Barry was looking like a kid on his first visit to Disneyland. "Can't believe nothing has changed." He said more to himself than to her.

He took her hand. "I need to show you something."

"What is this place?" She breathed the fresh sea air and tried to drink in all the impressions she got.

"When I was a kid, my parents took me on a trip every Saturday." He smiled that certain sad, melancholic smile whenever he mentioned the time his mother was still alive, "we would come here every month, sometimes twice. I loved this place."

She gulped. He took her to a place from his childhood, he decided to share something so dear to his heart for him that she felt the urge to cry.

He pointed at a huge building. "That's an old arcade, it was my favorite attraction here."

She squeezed his hand. "Well the Mr. Allen, let's explore."

* * *

The arcade turned out stayed mostly the same as Barry remembered, except for some new games. After a few rounds of good old Pacman they decided to try a new shooter.

"Where did you learn to shoot like this?" Caitlin asked, pouting because she was losing for the third time.

"Perks of growing up with a cop. Other kids would visit the zoo on weekends and Iris and I spent it at the shooting range." He explained. He didn't even look at his targets and hardly missed.

Caitlin was impressed. Who would've thought? "Okay, I choose the next game." She looked around, she needed something she was good at, she was an ambitious woman after all. "We play…this one!" She pointed her finger at a basketball game.

"Throwing baskets?" Barry asked, "Isn't that kinda lame?"

She poked his sides. "Afraid to lose?" She teased.

"No….why would I be?" Fact was, Barry hated ball games. How much he hated them proofed itself when he barely hit the basket, while Caitlin made one after the other.

Now it was his turn to ask. "Why are you so good at this?"

She grinned. "My dad showed it to me. When I was a child I spend most of my time inside reading and he was concerned that I don't go outside enough, so he got this basketball hoop and we threw some balls every day." She hit another and another. "I win again!" She shouted. "Suck it, loser!" She waved her arms in the air and squeaked joyful. "Sorry, I didn't know what came over me." She blushed. Losing control like that was nothing she did very often, but around him she somehow felt comfortable enough. "Another game?"

He groaned. "Aren't I humiliated enough for a day?"

She stuck out her tongue as an answer.

Barry grabbed the ball but never through it. Or any other one for the matter. Instead he kept watching her. So happy, so lively, so beautiful. All the worries suddenly washed off her face and only pure joy remained. He barely got to see her like this. She always tried to keep her cool, acted as the steady rock for the team, the voice of reason and shoulder to cry on. Now it was her time to relax and enjoy herself. He could get lost in that smile. He cursed himself for not acting on his feelings earlier. Why had he been so scared? That woman in front of him was worth it. More than that. No matter in what kind of situation they were in right now or how complicated things would get, he couldn't imagine being without her ever again.

"You need to play or winning against you is no fun at all." She brought him back to reality, goodbye cloud 9.

"Yeah…right."

* * *

Iris rang the doorbell over and over again, a bowl of chicken soup in her hand. Caitlin wasn't opening. Did she turn off the bell to get some sleep? Iris wondered. She started to get worried.

She looked around. Was there a spare key somewhere? She didn't know. But even if, she couldn't just waltz into Caitlin's apartment like that, could she?

Then again they were friends and Caitlin might very well lay on the floor or was delusional because of a fever or something.

She rang again. Nothing happened. She put the bowl on the floor and tried the neighbor's door.

An elderly lady opened. "Can I help you?" She asked friendly.

"Hi, sorry to bother you." Iris apologized. "I'm looking for my friend, Caitlin Snow." She pointed at the other door.

"Oh yes, Caitlin. Nice young woman. The one who lived there before, terrible. Every night another party."

Iris smiled. "I was wondering if you have seen her today. She isn't opening the door and I'm really worried."

The old lady looked confused for a second, before offering a small giggle. "Don't worry, she is probably fine, left early this morning."

Now it was Iris time to be confused. "Left? But I thought…."

"That handsome young man picked her up. The one who spends so much time here, that I thought he moved in." She laughed. "I think he's her boyfriend, but you're her friend, you know more than I do."

"Handsome young man…." Iris whispered to herself. "Thank you." She said to the old lady and went to pick up her soup. So much for a sick bed visit and a girl's night with bad movies.

 _Handsome young man. I thought he moved in._ It couldn't be, could it? So Jax was right after all and Barry spend his day with Caitlin? _He also spends a lot time at her apartment._ So what, right? They were close friends and nothing more.

She tried to shut up her inner voices. There was a logical explanation for the lie and Barry would tell her. He had to. They promised no more secrets.

* * *

Caitlin pointed at everything that excited her, which was mostly food. Barry ended up buying cotton candy (the extra shiny one), red vines, chocolate bananas, chili fries, hot dogs and mint ice cream with chocolate sprinkles. How that fit all into a slender woman like her? He had no idea.

"You need to taste that ice cream!" She didn't even waited for his response but shove a spoonful directly into his mouth. "Yummy, isn't it?"

He smiled and wiped a bit ice cream away from the corner of her lips. She quickly turned away. Self-control was everything. He maybe had no idea that she found him doing simple gestures like that incredible hot, but that didn't help her feeling anymore flushed.

"Check this out." He pulled her towards a booth with can knock down. "You can win a plushy Flash." His voice went high in excitement. "I could get you one to cuddle with." He suggested.

"After seeing you play basketball, I rather win you one. Besides –" she leaned closer to him, her voice changing into that certain seductive tone, he was pretty sure she didn't even know she was doing, "why would I need the plush Flash, when I can cuddle with the real one?"

He kissed her. Passionately, hungrily. The kind of kiss they avoided ever since her announcement hit them like a bomb.

She pressed her body against his, dropping the ice cream in the process. She didn't care. There was only one thing she truly wanted.

"How about some privacy at the beach?" He murmured against her lips.

"That would be perfect."

He rushed them away from the pier, to a part of the beach not crowded with other tourists.

She stared out at the big wide ocean. It was beautiful. "That place is amazing. I love it here." She entangled her hand with his and they started to walk along the shore. On the way they both dropped their shoes. She leaned against him, enjoying the intimate togetherness.

"When was the last time you came here?" She asked, as they sat down in the sand.

He looked at the ocean, studying each wave. "Couple of weeks before my mother died."

She gasped. She didn't expect that.

"Joe wanted to take me and Iris on my 12th birthday, but after an hour drive or so, I begged him to turn around. I couldn't do it." He tossed a stone into the sea. "He tried again on summer break when we were 13, but I still couldn't do it. It didn't feel right without them. He didn't ask again, probably waiting for me to come around." He looked at her now. "I never did."

She wasn't quite sure what to say. She knew it was an important place to him, but not what a great step she witnessed today. He decided to bring her to a place he feared going to for over 15 years.

"Are you sometimes mad at your dad?" Oh, how she wished she wouldn't have said that. It just came out of her mouth. Her voice quicker than her brain. To her surprise however, he didn't seem angry. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have –"

"Sometimes." He confessed. It was the first time he ever admitted it to someone, let alone to himself. "I try to understand why he left and part of me gets it, but another part…I think he truly believes he is making things easier for me, as the Flash, but he is also making it easier for himself." The words left him so easily now, it felt like a knot inside of him was finally lose. "I visited him whenever I could, but I lived a different life from his for so many years, not that it is his fault, just circumstances. And Joe, he –"

She gently put her hand over his. "Joe has become more of a father to you. That is okay. It is just the way it is. No one blames you or accuses you of doing anything wrong. We cannot change the way we feel."

"I think dad knows that and that's part of why he left." Barry smiled sadly. "Sometimes I just wish he would have given us a chance to grow together again."

She kissed him softly. "You know, I think we should consider getting a car."

"Why's that?" He didn't understand that sudden change of topic, but decided to go along with it.

"Well, we can't bother Joe every Saturday, can we? Oh, and I really think I should teach the kid how to throw a ball. No offence."

"Every Saturday…" He repeated like he was in a trance.

"Of course. It's an Allen family tradition and I want to keep it up. Coming here or going somewhere else. Besides, the only tradition my family has is fighting on Thanksgiving and –"

He interrupted her with a kiss. "Thank you." He said breathlessly. "Thank you for coming with me today. Thank you for understanding. Thank you for making me brave."

"No." She said and touched his cheek. "Thank you for bringing me here, for sharing this with me."

He spent the night at her place. No awkwardness, no talks about the future. They were cuddled together into a blanket, telling each other stories about their childhoods, their families, the good, the bad and the ugly. And they enjoyed every single moment.

* * *

No one asked them about their shared day off. Jax ignored his suspicions and Cisco wasn't sure what he even wanted to asked them.

Iris avoided both of them, kept herself busy at work. When there was something to tell, _if_ there was something to tell, Barry would confide in her whenever he felt ready.

It wasn't a very exciting Sunday at Star Labs. The two halves of Firestorm left after lunch break and Cisco called in an early night.

Barry only had to stop one car robber and only Caitlin and Wells were still around.

"I'd say that's it for today." Barry yawned after he changed from costume to civil clothes.

"City seems save for now. We should go home." Caitlin offered him a small smile and he responded with a nod. It meant he would be staying over again. Super speed made it unsurprisingly easy to sneak behind Joe's back.

"Barry, Caitlin." Wells said and they immediately knew something was wrong. He had that certain tone in his voice.

"Since the three of us are alone tonight, we might as well discuss that child of yours."

Caitlin's jaw dropped. She grabbed Barry's arm, not sure what to do.

"How?" Barry asked.

"I am, as you know, very observant and the signs were obvious. It does surprise me that Cisco didn't pick up on it, given his powers, but that is none of my business." He clapped his hands together. "I don't know what exactly the two of you are at the moment and I really don't care. What I care about is, if you have thought your situation through, all the way."

Barry moved in front of Caitlin, as if he needed to protect her. "What do you mean by that?"

Wells rolled his eyes. "This child might be the first biological metahuman, being born naturally. Or at least it is the first we will ever see. You need to consider the possibilities, the questions, what that could mean."

Barry grabbed Wells' collar. "This is our child you're talking about, not a science experiment." He hissed in a low voice. Sometimes Caitlin forgot how threatening he could sound, that the Flash was very well capable of putting down an opponent permanent when his family or friends were in danger.

She gently pulled him back. "Calm down, Barry."

"I'm sorry, Barry. I didn't want to offend either of you." He glanced at Caitlin. "You are a doctor. You must have thought about that, at least that there might be a possibility this child will be born a speedster or even with a different set of powers."

"Cait?" Barry asked.

"Of course, I have." She admitted. "But I figured there will be a fifty-fifty chance the baby will turn out completely normal. Besides we can still figure that one out after the birth."

Wells took his glasses off and massaged his temples. "I would say more of a seventy-thirty percent or even eighty-twenty that the child will be metahuman."

"You believe the metahuman genes will be so enhanced, that they're dominant." Barry said.

Wells leaned against a lab table. "I just think we should observe how this pregnancy goes and document anything unusual. That is all. No experiment or anything. I am concerned for the both of you, that is my only agenda. Besides, having a child of my own even I know that certain lines are not to be crossed."

Barry and Caitlin exchanged a look. They both weren't sure if they believed Wells or not, but at the moment they had no other choice. At least one team member was in on their little secret now and it felt strangely liberating.


	4. 3rd Month

**Author's Note: Wow guys, thank you so much for the reponse. Really I'm so thankful and amazed and you're great. I hope you'll continue to enjoy this.**

 ** _Guest:_ Yeah, I noticed the car thing too late. My bad XD Let's pretend it broke during one metahuman incident.**

 ** _clashofthelegends:_ To be honest, I don't care much about location. Central City is fictional and so is Nameless Beach Town. Besides, if they can travel to Nanda Parbat on Arrow in literally a night, everything is possible lol And about the other characters, read on ;)**

 **Please leave some comments as usual :)**

* * *

 **3** **rd** **Month**

He never intended to spy on her, it just kind of happened. He was just cleaning up the lab and her microscope just happened to be in the way. Harry, as dickish as he was, taught him well how to use and control his powers, but that didn't mean that a little slip now and then was completely off the table. Sometimes his subconscious wanted him to see things. So yeah, it just kind of happened.

He wanted to put the microscope away and when he touched it the vision started and it was too late to stop it. And if he was completely honest with himself, a little part of him might didn't even want to stop it.

The migraine set in, his vision got blurry and there she was: Caitlin, wearing a shirt too large to be hers, legs bare, putting two mugs on her kitchen table. She seemed absentmindedly until two arms wrapped around her hips, pulling her close from behind. She started to smile, said something Cisco couldn't hear. The arms pulled her hair back and started kissing her neck, she leaned into it, obviously enjoying herself. There was no face to the mystery man.

"Is Vibe getting a vibe?"

Cisco turned around, dropping the microscope only for it to appear in Barry's hand seconds later. "You okay, buddy?" He asked.

"Hah?" Cisco wasn't processing the situation at all. Vibe. Caitlin. Mystery Man. Microscope. Barry.

"Did you get a vibe? You had that look on your face." Barry said cheerful.

Cisco stretched his arms, he looked around, trying to find an answer that didn't involve Caitlin, because he was positive what he just witnessed would make him blush. Oh how he wished he could unsee it. "No, no vibe. Why would I get a vibe? I don't get vibes. I mean, I do but on purpose, because….Harry is a jedi master."

Barry put the microscope aside. "So, no vibe? And you're okay?"

Cisco laughed awkwardly and slapped Barry's back. "Sure thing, dude! Totally okay. I was just…thinking about that song I heard, great one."

"Which one?" Why on earth did Barry decide to be early today? That guy was never early.

"You know that…good one….that hit song…. _Hit Me Baby One More Time._ " That was getting super embarrassing super-fast. Like Barry fast.

"You were thinking about a Britney Spears song?"

"Yeah. You never do that?"

Barry was about to answer when Harrison Wells walked into the lab. "Good morning. Barry, Cisco."

"Saved by world travelling." Cisco mumbled. He tried to collect his thoughts while Barry was immediately engaged in a conversation with Harry. So Caitlin had a boyfriend she didn't tell them about? Was that the big secret? Why would she keep that secret? And how did that fit in with her and Barry mysteriously being absent on the same day? Unless….

Cisco shook his head and decided to focus on one of his new weapon projects. Sara's stick broke during Team Legend's latest mission and he promised to replace it with an upgrade as soon as possible. Besides there was no freaking way that the thing he didn't want to think about was actually true.

Right?

* * *

They were lying in bed next to each other. She was snuggled against him, reading one of the many baby books he bought and enjoying their closeness.

He had one arm around her, softly caressing her her belly. She still wasn't showing, but he knew that soon the life inside would be visible. With his other hand he was holding another baby book. They needed to be prepared.

It was odd and new and exciting just lying next to each other. No big gestures, no wild passion, not even much talking. Just them and nothing more.

He didn't remember the last time he felt so peaceful, so at ease with someone. Probably never. He put a small kiss on her head, which conjured a smile on her face. She smelled like raspberries to him and he wondered how he could have ever imagined lying next to someone else.

"Felicity called today." She put the book aside and looked at him.

"Everything okay in Star City?" After all this years it felt still strange saying the city's name. To him it will always be _Starling,_ the place where his journey truly started.

She snuggled closer against him. "Yeah. She invited us over for the weekend. They both think we could need a break and be with people who actually know what's going on."

He closed his book as well. "Might not be a bad idea. Besides, Harry's constant questions are getting on my nerves. I know he means well, but…"

"I know, I know." She said. "He is right though. We might deal with a speedster toddler soon." She giggled softly. She imagined what their child might looks like. Part Barry, part her. She hoped it would get his smile. "Looking out for a normal child is tough, but one with superpowers…"

"We'll manage." He said positively. It surprised him that he actually started to feel good about their situation. Sure, they still haven't exactly defined their relationship status and there was still that little issue about their team, sans Harry, not knowing what was going on, but things were looking up. They were in a good place. They would manage.

"Aren't you Mr. Positive tonight?" She rolled on her stomach and tipped her fingers against his chest, smiling that smile that was only reserved for him.

"I think we just make quite the pair, Dr. Snow." He grinned.

She laughed and leaned in to kiss him. "Yes we do, Mr. Allen."

* * *

It wasn't a busy week at Star Labs. Only one metahuman incident, two attempt car robberies and someone stealing an old lady's handbag.

Cisco was bored. Or rather he wished for a supervillain to show up to distract him from the thoughts he really shouldn't have. All this free time gave him the opportunity to watch his two best friends, _closely._

They were acting normal. Or weren't they? There was something off about them. Or was he being paranoid?

They were standing close to each other a lot, but never really touching. They were whispering and laughing, but most of the time they let him in on the joke.

He did caught them discussing something about genetics with Harry one afternoon and they changed the topic as soon as they noticed his presence which was very strange. They wouldn't keep a secret from him and then tell Harry, right? Especially not if the secret involved their privacy, which he obviously didn't think about.

It was getting out of hand. He was unable to focus on anything else.

"Why don't you just ask them?" Lisa suggested one night over dinner.

"Pffft." He crammed more chicken into his mouth than he could possibly eat.

"You want to know, you had a vision and you annoy me with it every day. Talk to them."

He gulped. Stress eating didn't help the matter. "I just think, they should trust me enough to tell me with whatever is going on."

She titled her head. "So, you want them to tell you their secret, but you don't tell them you know they have a secret? So, you wait and complain instead of doing something."

He sighed. He hated it when she was right. Except, she was so incredible sexy when being triumphant.

"If you ask me," she said causally, "They just have sex behind our backs and aren't telling us because it's none of our business."

"Gross." He said. Truth to be told however, he thought the same thing. Then again, neither Caitlin nor Barry were the type for a 'casual sex relationship' or rather 'friends with benefits.' Most of all, they wouldn't risk their friendship like that.

"Maybe I should just let it go…"

He didn't let it go. On Friday the next oddly timed occurrence happened.

"Hey Barry." He called his friend. "Why did I get a text from Ray saying he is super excited to spend the weekend with me, looking out for metahumans and I quote 'bro- _ing_ it out'?"

Barry had the hand in his pocket, looking relaxed, not like somebody about to tell a lie. "Oh, I forgot to mention, I'm out of town this weekend."

Cisco crossed his arms. That was suspicious, wasn't it? "Why?"

Barry shrugged. "Oliver needs me for something and I'm staying with him and Felicity 'til Sunday."

That made actually sense. Oliver and Barry helped each other out whenever the other needed assistance. On the other hand, if Team Legend was free, why did Oliver call Barry? Wouldn't it make more sense for Ray to help out Team Arrow instead of substituting for Barry? It was confusing.

Caitlin walked in with some test results on crime scene evidence. "Everything is negative, our guy is not a meta."

An idea formed in Cisco's mind. "Hey Caitlin, have you heard? Weekend with Ray!" He faked an excited grin, but inside he was burning with excitement for her reaction.

She blinked, but didn't look nervous. "Actually…" It was her apologetic tone and Cisco's alarm was full on, "I'm out of town over the weekend."

That wasn't happening. "You too?"

She smiled innocently. "My mother called and complained she hasn't seen me in a long time and I promised her and dad that I would visit."

"You're visiting your parents?"

"Yes." She said briefly.

Harmless explanation or lie? Cisco couldn't tell anymore. He needed help, needed a Watson to his Sherlock and he knew exactly the right person for that.

* * *

Iris stared hat the blank screen. How are you writing an article when there's literally nothing to write about? The headline _Flash Corners Handbag Thief_ wasn't really all that exciting.

She played with her hair. She could call her dad and see if the CCPD had some interesting cases to investigate, but then again if it were something serious Team Flash would've probably be already involved.

Who would've thought Central City could ever be boring again? She wished for excitement, because boredom let to her mind drifting away which led to Caitlin not being home when she was supposed to be sick which lead to Barry and Caitlin lying because of God knows what.

"Iris!" She looked up from her computer, finding Cisco in front her desk. Now that was an unusual side. He normally only showed up at her work place when accompanying her father on his shift, never by himself.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her up. "Coffee. Now."

She reached for her jacket, only just reaching it before he started to drag her behind him.

"I can't just leave, I need to write my article." _Or at least start one._

"Write on a napkin or something. Be creative." He was clearly in a mood.

He pulled her with him for what felt like an eternity and only stopped at a place called "Murray's" which Iris never heard of before.

"Why are we here? Why aren't we at _Jitters_?"

He opened the door for her. The place looked cozy enough, but was lacking the usual Jitter's atmosphere.

"I don't want anyone to spot us." He said in a low voice, as they took their table.

"You don't want to be seen with me?" She was getting really confused. That behavior was weird, even for Cisco standard.

"Okay fine, with _anyone_ I actually mean Barry and Caitlin." He confessed. He wasn't even sure if they were still in town or had already left for their 'totally separated weekend trips', but he couldn't risk it.

The mention of Barry and Caitlin caught Iris' attention. "What about them?" Did Cisco knew something? Was there something to know?

He looked around, paranoid, like one of them could show up any minute. "Remember when we joked about them taking a day off together behind our backs? Do you think it's possible they actually did?"

She leaned closer, there was literally no reason to be secretive in this environment and still she felt like they just entered some super weird alternate reality spy movie. Maybe Cisco knew something she didn't and they could compare notes. "I was at Caitlin's that day. I was bringing her soup and she wasn't there. Her neighbor said a _handsome young man_ picked her up."

"We assume that was Barry?"

She raised an eyebrow, she didn't need to say anything. Her eyes shot a clear 'are you serious' at him.

"Okay, okay. We assume it was Barry. Why wouldn't they tell us if they spend the day together? They're friends, if they feel like a time out, we would've understood it."

"Hold on a second. I shared my intel, time for yours. On the table, now!" Being a reporter taught her a thing or two after all.

He hesitated and suddenly looked very uncomfortable. There was something to share, but he didn't like it. "You dragged me here, now tell me what it is." Was she being too pushy? Maybe. Was she curious out of her mind? Totally.

He licked his lips, drank from his cup of coffee and looked around once more. "I got a vibe when I touched Caitlin's stuff. I…." He was whispering now, "I saw her in her kitchen, in a shirt that didn't look like it belonged to her and someone was hugging her from behind and kissing her neck." He hoped he didn't blush.

"You didn't see a face?" Iris asked calmly.

He shook his head.

She leaned back into her chair. Could it be true? Were they together? Barry and Caitlin? If that was true, then why keeping it a secret? Because it was still fresh and new? Because it wasn't even a relationship and only physical? No, Barry wouldn't do that. Neither would Caitlin. Another 'if' also creeped into her mind. How would she feel about it, if they were in fact together? After Eddie's death any kind of potential romance between her and Barry died down, she wasn't ready and he respected Eddie too much for it. But now, now things were different. They never talked about it again, she didn't know if he still felt the same about her or in fact what her own feelings meant. She always figured that maybe someday they would reach the point where it is okay for them to explore their feelings, to relive the kiss erased from time. Her head was pounding. Too many feelings, too much confusion. What did she expect? For him to wait forever? For the future newspaper to become true despite her preaching to Eddie that they made their own future?

"Iris?" Cisco asked concerned.

She shook it off. Whatever was going on between Barry and Caitlin wasn't about her, it was about them. "Hypothetically speaking, if they had a relationship…of whatever kind, why wouldn't they talk to us? I mean even if it's just…. _physical…_ " She couldn't imagine it. She refused to imagine it. "We're their friends. Their family."

"Beats me." He ordered a double chocolate ship brownie, back to the stress eating.

"Do you think we should confront them?" Iris asked, stealing a bite.

He shrugged. "Let's do a little test before we decide anything. Let's where they spend their weekend." He put his phone on the table and dialed a number.

" _Hello?"_ A female voice answered.

Iris looked at Cisco, not sure what he was up to.

"Hey, Mrs. Snow." He said and she understood. "It's Cisco."

" _Cisco, hello."_ She sounded surprised.

"I was wondering if you and Mr. Snow would like to come to our Halloween Party at Star Labs next month. As a surprise for Caitlin. You haven't seen her in a while and I doubt she has many off days left." He genuinely hoped she would decline and tell him that Caitlin would spend the weekend at her parents' house and there would be no need for a surprise visit.

" _Oh, I'm sorry Cisco."_ She apologized and swore his heart skipped a beat. He looked up to Iris, relief on her face.

" _My husband and I are on a cruise in October. We'd love to see Caity, it's been a while, but we already booked it. It's too bad really, we probably won't get to see her before Christmas. Thank you so much for inviting us. We'll hopefully see you soon. Hug Caity from me, will you?"_

"I will. Bye Mrs. Snow." He hung up, his eyes never leaving Iris. Her face fell. Caitlin not visiting her parents, meant Caitlin being with Barry. Should he call Oliver as well to see if Barry also lied about the location? No, he had enough for today.

Iris wasn't sure what was going on inside of her. It wasn't even the fact that Barry and Caitlin were probably having an affair behind their backs, but the lying that really upset her. After all they've been through, she thought there would be no more lies. _Why are they lying?_ She couldn't get a grip around it. Sparing her feelings? But that had nothing to do with Cisco or anyone else and she was pretty sure her dad was clueless as well. Then why else? Embarrassment because it was really nothing more than an affair? So uncharacteristically for them both. She clenched her firsts and made a decision. "We wait."

"What?"

The reporter in her wanted to start investigating but the friend told her not to. They were a team and a family and she had to believe, for her own sanity, that trust wasn't the issue here, but something else. "We wait, at least for a while. We give them a chance to explain when they're ready."

* * *

Barry put his arm loosely around Caitlin's shoulder. It felt weird being so open, showing their affection around other people, a whole new world one might say.

"Oliver, that lasagna is fantastic!" Caitlin exclaimed. "I need the recipe."

Oliver put the dishes away and sat down next to Felicity, automatically grabbing her hand and playing with her tiny fingers. "Yeah, I don't do recipes. I'm an experimental cook."

Felicity laughed and kissed his cheek. "And it works….mostly."

Caitlin rested her head on Barry's shoulder. It was nice sitting together with Oliver and Felicity. They could finally discuss things out in the open, be together, free from hiding.

Felicity shot Oliver a small, knowing smile. Even to them it was new and strange to see Barry and Caitlin together like that, but it somehow looked right. They made a good couple and even if they probably didn't know at the moment, Felicity was sure that they would last.

"Thank you so much for the invitation guys. " Barry said, "We actually needed that."

"Your welcome." Oliver answered. "We figured you could use some time away from Central City." He exchanged a look with his wife and Barry knew something else was coming. "Have you considered telling your team the truth? I mean Caitlin will start showing soon."

Caitlin squeezed Barry's hand. "We have. Harrison knows and even if we decided to trust him, he is not known for his patience."

"What she means is that he'll probably blurts it out when throwing a hissy fit." Barry jumped in.

Caitlin nodded. "Exactly. We want to tell them, we're just afraid of the reaction." It was silly in a way, they would never judge, but admitting their relationship and especially the pregnancy in front of their team would make it even more real and scary.

"Don't be." Felicity said softly. "They love you."

"Keeping secrets from your team always backfires. Trust is the most important thing." Oliver said and Barry chuckled. "What?"

"Nothing. Just tell me Obi Wan, how did the man whose secrets have secrets end up telling us not to keep any?"

Oliver grinned sheepishly at Felicity. "He married the right woman and is better now."

Felicity clapped his cheek. "That was adorable. Good husband."

Barry looked at Caitlin in his arms and wondered if they would ever be like the couple in front of them. Oliver and Felicity have been through hell and back together and managed their relationship pulled through, that should give anyone hope about love right?

"I'm sorry, but I'm tired." Caitlin yawned. "Pregnancy apparently can have that effect on you."

"No problem, I prepared a guest room for you. I wanted to give you the room of the Baby Flash conception, but Caitlin refused to tell me which one it was."

"Felicity!" Oliver said amused.

Barry hoped he didn't turn as red as his suit. "Thank you, that wasn't embarrassing at all."

"You know me, Miss Motor Mouth at your service." She walked them to their room, happy that the night was such a success. "Tomorrow we will go shopping!" She announced. "We'll buy the cutest unisex baby clothes we can find!"

Barry rolled his eyes, but his mouth formed a smile. How did this become his life? Struck by lightning and becoming a superhero was big, in fact it turned out to be kind of universe altering. Looking at Caitlin however, standing in the doorway of _their_ room, chatting about baby clothes with Felicity, somehow ended up being much bigger, an adventure far more exciting than putting on the suit and running.

So he took Caitlin's hand as they entered _their_ room, aware of every step they were making together, embracing their shared journey. Because it turned out, walking with her felt so much better than running alone.


	5. 4th Month

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thank you again so much for all of your support and kind words. I know I'm probably starting to sound like a broken record, but I'm really grateful. I hope you don't mind taking a little bit of a clichéd route in this chapter, but it felt it was kinda, you know, fitting for the situation.**

 **As always reviews would be very nice :)**

 **Btw: Holy shit that last episode!**

* * *

 **4** **th** **Month**

Barry kissed Caitlin's bare shoulder. She was lying on her stomach, hair messy, eyes still closed and the sunlight dancing on her exposed skin.

"We have to get up." He murmured, still half asleep.

She groaned, refusing to open her eyes. "Don't want to."

He chuckled, his lips never fully leaving her skin. "We have to help prepare for the Halloween Party." It was still just mid-October, but Star Labs was throwing a party as a charity event.

"Whose idea was it anyways?" She asked sleepy.

"Thea's." Barry answered. "Queen Incorporate is having one as well and as their business partner I agreed to do the same." She knew all of this of course, but he still needed to get her out of bed. If he learned one thing in during the last couple of months, than that regular Caitlin was stubborn, but pregnant Caitlin was a whole new level.

"We're still telling them afterwards?" He asked.

Her eyes flung open. He could never get enough of those eyes. Deep and kind and looking right into his soul, reading him like an open book.

"I'm nervous." She confessed and bit her lip.

He softly caressed her back. "I know. But we can't hide it anymore." As Oliver predicted she started to show, they knew that only a couple of weeks and the whole world would know, they had to finally come clean to their friends. "Unfortunately we can't hide it like people doing on TV shows."

She smiled. "You mean I can't only wear wide sweaters and carry a houseplant around all the time?" She teased, before turning around to lay on her side. She grabbed his hand and carefully put it on her now slightly swollen belly. "I want them to know. I want everyone to know." Her smile grew wider. Barry wasn't sure he had ever seen anything more beautiful than this particular smile on her face. Full of love, joy and pride. The sun shining on her almost made her look otherworldly to him. "I want to walk the streets and show everyone that I'm happy and the reason for it."

Caitlin herself couldn't explain how she went from panicked and completely freaked out to peaceful and genuinely happy about that little accident that changed her life. There was no scientific explanation for it, she was sure she couldn't even blame it on hormones. It was something different that changed inside of her, something that didn't need an explanation and it had all to do with Barry.

"I love you." He said.

She blinked. Did she hear that right? Did he say what she thought he said?

He didn't mean to say it. Up until this moment he hadn't even thought about it, hadn't realized how true these words were. _He loved her._ Was he aware of it before the words slipped out? He didn't know. All he knew was that when he looked at her, he saw _everything_.

"I love you." He repeated.

She was everything to him, as cheesy as it sounded. He wasn't the type of guy to tell a girl he loved her (not that he really ever did besides Iris) after four months of undefined relationship, but he felt deep inside that these three words weren't the product of four months but rather of four years. These words were in the making since the first time he laid eyes on her, even if neither of them were aware of it at the time. Back then he loved Iris. But this love, this love was different. He could explain his love for Iris and why he loved her, he couldn't with Caitlin. There were no ideal words to describe his feelings. He looked at her and he just _knew._ He could tell her how he loved her smile, the way she bit her lower lip, her soft giggle when he told her a stupid joke, the eye roll he and Cisco get when being reckless or her horrible out of tune singing under the shower, but he didn't need to.

His lips briefly brushed hers. She still stared at him. "I love you." He repeated, surprised how calm he was by her none reaction. He felt confident. Confident that she would feel the same way, but also needed a moment to process, confident that their relationship was meant to last, that they were the missing pieces for each other.

He was having an epiphany. While in love with Iris he always found ways to explain and sometimes even excuse his feelings. He was insecure and never actually believed they had a chance. He wanted them to be together, but realistically, even with a newspaper from the future, his gut always told him he had to move on. His love for Caitlin didn't need an explanation. His love for her was manifested in gestures, in situations, in words unspoken. It was a smile. A touch. A night on the sofa. Lunch at his lab. Coffee at Jitters. Joking over the comms. Singing Karaoke together. Her patching him up. Him running to her rescue. Standing together hand in hand and facing everything life would throw at them. Seeing eye to eye as equals. Understanding each other like no other person ever could.

Her lips started to shake. She felt that terrible salty liquid she hated so much filling her eyes. He loved her. _He loved her._

She knew that technically she should've expected that sooner or later. They were in a solid, yet imprecise relationship. They were expecting a child together. They knew each other for years and always harbored strong feelings for the other, no matter in what way. It was natural.

That of course was the logical scientist speaking. The person who analyzed the biological reaction people had. The person who thought of love as a chemical process. She decided quickly that the scientist in her should just shut her stupid mouth. Chemical reactions? Who cares? What she was feeling couldn't be explained by science. It couldn't be explained by anything. There was no _need_ so search for a reason. Love was just, well _love._

He caught her tears with his fingers. Her skin was burning under his touch.

When Ronnie died or rather when he disappeared after the particle accelerator exploded she was convinced she would never fall in love again. And when he died for real, she _decided_ she would never fall in love again. She would live her life, because that's what Ronnie would have wanted, she would go on dates, maybe even start a serious relationship with someone again, but she would never ever _love_ anyone like that again. It worked. Jay was a good guy, they had a nice run, but it ended and while she was sad, she wasn't heartbroken. After all, if you don't give your heart away, it can't be broken. How foolish she had been. Not falling in love wasn't a decision she consciously made because of Ronnie, but one she subconsciously made because of _Barry._

"I don't know why I'm crying." She said. "I'm just happy." Part of her did blame her hormones for that and obviously that ridiculous perfect smile he gave her.

Feelings had been there from day one. She still loved Ronnie. Loved him while he was gone, loved him when he returned, loved him when she married him and loved him after he was gone again. But she would be lying if she didn't admit to herself that there has been an attraction, a curiosity she felt towards Barry ever since they started to work together, started to become a team, friends. She also wasn't lying when she told him that she wished it would have been him kissing her and not Everyman. The thing between them started before Ronnie returned and they decided to pick up where they left off. When he asked her to leave the city, she refused. She always blamed herself for his sacrifice because of it, but never admitted to anyone nor herself the true reason. Yes, she wanted to stay with her friends. Yes, she loved that they were helping people. But the one thing she couldn't say out loud was that she couldn't just let Barry go. She might've told Ronnie she wanted to stay to help Barry as the Flash, but his superhero persona had never anything to do with it. She could have lived without the hero in her life, but never without the man. He held a place in her heart even back then, when she couldn't allow herself to let him in.

"Can you tell me again? Just so I know my brain isn't playing any tricks on me? Because there is a chance that my hormones are confounding my regular brain function."

"I love you." He repeated once more, so natural like he had been saying it for all of his life.

Four years of friendship, four months of relationship and secrecy and now those three words were between them and she was finally ready to let go. No more sadness, no more pretense, no more guilt. She would never forget Ronnie. She would always cherish their time together, love and miss him, but she couldn't hide away her feelings anymore. There was no way that Caitlin Snow could simply decide not to love Barry Allen. She couldn't even try. She didn't even _want_ to try.

"That's very good." She started to smile through her tears. "Because I love you too. So much."

He closed the distance between them and kissed her. He smiled into the kiss, knowing fully that this was the start of a brand new beginning for both of them.

* * *

Joe opened the door to Barry's room. It was empty, as on so many mornings.

Joe smiled sadly as he closed the door and walked downstairs. Barry thought he didn't notice him speeding out late at night when he thought Joe was already asleep and speeding in early in the mornings, pretending he had slept in his own bed.

He wasn't used to his boy lying to him and he wondered what was going on. He was pretty sure Iris knew at least something, but wasn't confronting Barry either. They were similar in that way. If Barry needed time, they would give it to him, but Joe wasn't sure how long his patience would last.

Besides, something had changed. He was getting more careless in his cover ups, so maybe the truth would come out soon.

* * *

The party was filled with people Barry had never seen before. Colorful costumes, drinks, music, everything was going well. He was shaking hands of sponsors, talking business (or at least pretended to talk business) and wondered where Harry was because he really could have needed some advice.

Caitlin was running late and after that morning he hated to be apart from her. She needed to make some adjustments to her costume since it didn't fit her perfectly anymore, which given the reason, put a little smile on Barry's face.

After the first common run of people he found himself in a corner with Cisco and Jax, his eyes never leaving the door, desperately waiting for Caitlin to show up.

"And what are you three supposed to be?" Iris, or rather Zombie Pirate Queen West, suddenly asked, demanding his attention away from the door.

Cisco rolled his eyes and pointed at their costumes. "We're the Three Musketeers, duh."

Jax tried to adjust a blue feather to his hat. "I can't believe you dragged me into this. I look stupid." He complained.

"Well Jefferson," Martin Stein and his wife, dressed as Queen Anne and looking wonderfully, made their way towards the little group, interrupted, " _I_ cannot believe _you_ dragged me into this."

Cisco clapped his back. "Looking good in red, Martin."

"Cardinal Richelieu?" Iris asked Barry, who nodded. "Cisco's idea, we had little say in this. I think he actually wanted to dress up Harry as the villain, but he is MIA since we started decorating."

"I was supposed to be the King of France." Stein said wistfully. His wife the pulled him towards the dancefloor, lifting his mood immediately.

"Have you seen dad?" Iris asked. "He is wearing is old police officer uniform."

"He still fits into that?" Barry asked, seriously shocked. When his eyes found Joe he was making conversation with Captain Singh and his husband, dressed as Bugs Bunny and Duffy Duck, an image Barry would probably never forget.

"Ooh la la." Cisco said suddenly and pointed at the door. "Look at our Caitlin."

Barry turned around. He needed a moment to catch his breath. She was wearing a beautiful, sparkling blue-white dress with snowflakes attached to them. Her hair was pinned up, her make up also in a soft blue.

He made his way towards her, ignoring the rest of his friends, the rest of the world.

He stopped right in front of her. Did the others notice the way he reacted? Found him suspicious? He didn't care. After tonight they would know anyways.

"You look…wow…."

She smiled. "I wanted to go as Elsa, but the dress didn't fit anymore. That's all improvised. My own Snow Queen."

He still couldn't look away.

"Too soon?" She asked suddenly worried. They all remembered when her evil doppelganger was sent by Zoom to kill Barry and almost succeeded, it was something they would never forget. Cisco nicknamed her 'Darth Elsa' before she introduced herself as 'Killer Frost'.

He shook his head. "No." He answered honest. "I just really want to kiss you right now." He whispered.

She took his hand and pulled him towards the dancefloor. "You can dance with me for now." She placed his hands around her hips and wrapped her arms around his neck. "And tomorrow, we can be grossly in love in public."

"I really like the sound of that."

* * *

Cisco and Iris watched the pair, the intimacy wasn't hard to overlook anymore. Something had changed, they both were aware of it. While they kept a close eye on both of them, after the mysterious short vacation nothing happened that suggested a relationship or something in that direction anymore until now.

"They look like a couple." Cisco blurted out.

Iris said nothing. They didn't just look like a couple, they looked like two people who were seriously in love with each other.

* * *

"Cisco and Iris are staring." Caitlin said.

Barry quickly looked over his shoulder. "Do you think they already know?"

She paused. "No…I mean how?" She briefly touched her belly. "I'm not showing that much am I? And we were careful."

Barry gnashed his teeth. "But they're smart and observant." He wasn't sure if he liked the thought of them already knowing. Would it make things easier or worse? "Cisco could have had a vibe about us."

She laughed it off. "That is ridiculous." She stared at them once more. It was ridiculous, right?

"I think they know." Cisco whispered to Iris.

"Know what?" She asked confused. She thought they were the ones knowing something.

"I think they know that we know. It's like in that episode of _Friends._ They are Monica and Chandler and we're Joey and Rachel _or_ Phoebe." He explained.

"You compare that to _Friends_?" She crossed her arms.

"It makes sense. We know and they know that we know and no one wants to admit to know anything. Two parties waiting for the other to give in." He was proud of that particular comparison.

"But we don't _know_ anything." Iris hissed. "We just _think_ we know something."

"That gives me a serious headache." He admitted,

Iris watched them again for a moment, at least they weren't staring back now. Still dancing, never letting go of each other. They looked like a prince and princess from a fairytale, smiling and whispering and surrounded by magic and love.

Was she jealous? She didn't know. All she knew was that she was confused and that they finally needed to do something. She gave Barry all the time in the world to tell her what is going on, now she and Cisco had to take action.

"We'll talk to them." She decided.

"When?"

"After the party."

* * *

After the party came almost six hours later. The last guests finally left the building and Jax volunteered to take an almost passed out Joe home. Apparently one should never engage in a drinking game with Captain Singh.

The Stein's left earlier, leaving Barry, Caitlin, Cisco and Iris conveniently alone to clean up and talk. Even though no one wanted to start the conversation.

"I see the party was a success." Harry walked into the lab.

"Where have you been?" Barry asked.

He shrugged. "I don't think people would have been comfortable celebrating with a murderer they believe to be dead."

Cisco rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, I started to introduce you as our Wells' long lost twin from planet douche."

"What would I do without you, Cisco?" He said sarcastically. It was their eternal back and forth, but much less antagonistic and much more playful than it has been in the beginning.

"Since we're all together like this maybe –"Iris started but was interrupted by bluntish sound.

She turned around, looking at the floor in horror. "Caitlin!" She yelled. Her friend lay collapsed on the ground.

Barry rushed to her side, the horror written on his face. "Cait! Cait, can you hear me?" She was breathing but didn't respond. "Caitlin!"

"Barry!" Wells said in a firm house. "Quick!" Barry picked her up, rushing to the hospital.

"What just happened?" Cisco asked, his face pale.

Wells shook his head, looking extremely worried, which worried Cisco even more. "I don't know." He briefly looked at Iris who was still fixated on the floor where Caitlin just lay seconds ago. "Let's go, they'll need us." He said.

* * *

They arrived that the hospital roughly ten minutes later, because Harry didn't care for traffic anymore. He drove like a maniac. If the situation had been different Cisco would have made jokes about it, but it wasn't. It was terrifying. They dealt with metahumans and danger every day, but one of his best friends collapsing like that scared him more than anything ever did before. He tried calling Lisa, who was out of town with her brother, but it went straight to voice mail. He thought he was losing his mind.

Iris grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "She'll be fine." She wasn't sure if she was trying to convince Cisco or herself. "She has to be."

They found Barry in the ER, walking up and down like a caged tiger.

"Barry!" Iris exclaimed. "What happened?"

His hands were shaking and he needed all of his self-control to not let it happen in super speed. "They just took her from my arms and I…I don't know anything!" He went through his hair, breathing heavily.

Iris didn't know the last time she had seen him like that.

Harrison rolled his eyes. "Unbelievable." He looked around and grabbed the next nurse that passed them by the arm.

"Hey! You can't just do that!" She snapped.

"Listen Nurse Ratched," he pointed at Barry, "this man's girlfriend collapsed and was just taken in and I demand we see a doctor now to tell us what the hell is wrong with her!"

Cisco knew they had more important things to worry about, but he still couldn't help but say "girlfriend" out loud in a semi-shock.

Iris didn't react. She expected it already. If the way the two of them were acting earlier that night proofed anything than that Cisco and her had been wrong with their assumption that their friends were just having a casual affair. It ran much, much deeper than that.

"Listen Mister," the nurse said, "There has been a crash and I have a job to do and I-"

Wells didn't let her finish. "No, you just listen. Get us a doctor now or I swear you will get to know my less charming side. Am I making myself clear?"

She muttered something none of them could understand before promising eagerly to find a doctor.

Barry had never been more thankful for Harry's amount of _Harryness_ than in that very moment. He wasn't able to think clearly, neither to function nor to make decisions.

It felt like an eternity until finally a doctor showed up. She was a small woman, with short brown hair and a friendly smile on her face. "Hi, I'm Dr. McKenzie." She looked at Barry, "You brought Miss Snow in?"

"Yeah…I'm Barry Allen…she's my girlfriend." It was the first time he called her that. He never imagined it to be under this circumstances. Hours ago they were cuddling in bed, declaring their love for each other and now he was caught in a nightmare.

"She is stable, that's what I can tell, but we will need to do some tests. Anything I need to know? Chronical illness? Meds?" She asked.

Barry didn't care who listened. Didn't care for anything anymore. "She is four months pregnant."

A gasp. Iris.

"Holy shit!" Cisco.

A knowing grunt. Harrison.

"That of course changes things." Dr. McKenzie said. "Is she taking meds or vitamins?"

"No." He answered quickly. "She is trying to eat as healthy as possible, she is doing some yoga or something like that…sorry my head is spinning….she, she was fine. No pain, not anything. Please, just make sure she and the baby are fine. Please."

The doctor nodded. "Was she in a stressful situation?"

"Her job is not the easiest, to say the least." Wells jumped in, softly putting his arm on Barry's shoulder, reassuring him he got this.

"Okay. I promise you Mr. Allen, I will make sure that Miss Snow as well as your child will be fine." With that she turned around and rushed into the next room.

Barry stared after her. He was a goddamn hero, he shouldn't feel so helpless.

* * *

The tests took forever. The hospital was busy, because of some unexplainable car accident that happened earlier the night as they discovered. No one knew what happened, just that a lot of people were injured.

They sat in a row, no one dared to speak.

Cisco was looking at his shoes. Pregnant. He couldn't believe it. How did he not notice? How didn't anyone notice? _Because you wouldn't have expected that in your wildest dreams._

Iris felt empty. It was too overwhelming. Caitlin was pregnant. That's why they kept it a secret, they didn't know how to deal with it. They couldn't tell them, because they didn't know how. She understood, yet she wished Barry would've said something. She was his best friend. _But you didn't know._ It wasn't only the pregnancy. She never knew he even had feelings for Caitlin. Here she thought they wouldn't keep any secrets. A best friend know should when their best friend has feelings for someone. Was it too weird to talk to her about it? Was it because they never resolved anything? Then why didn't he tell Cisco? Why? Why? Why? She wanted to scream.

"I'm going to find some decent coffee here." Harrison stood up. "To dream the impossible dream, right?"

Barry gave him a thankful nod. It was just Harry's way of giving them some space. They needed to talk.

"We wanted to tell you after the party." Barry started. "I'm sorry we didn't do it sooner."

"Why didn't you?" Cisco looked up. Was his voice filled with anger? Disappointment? Barry couldn't tell. Whatever it was, he had it coming.

"We didn't know how." He simply confessed. "We never meant for it to happen and we needed time to figure this out on our own. What to do, how to do it…what we are."

"What are you?" Cisco asked, sounding more confused than anything. Barry suddenly hated himself for lying to him. It was his and Caitlin's relationship, but Cisco was part of their team from the beginning, their best friend. He had a right to know. Iris was silent. How to feel about that?

"Are you boyfriend and girlfriend?" Cisco continued. "Or did Harry just say that to get information? Are you just friends with benefits because yikes. How does Harry now? Does anybody else now?" Cisco didn't want to shoot so many questions at Barry, they were all worried about Caitlin, about the child they just found out about, but it was his way of coping. Getting answers.

Barry leaned back on his chair. This wasn't how this conversation should have happened. She should have been right next to him, smiling that ridiculous smile she had in the morning, explaining everything, but really just pulling people into her excitement with infectious joy of hers.

"We're in love." It was the only legitimate answer he could give. Just calling her his 'girlfriend' suddenly didn't feel enough anymore, she was far more than that. "I love her." He buried his head inside of his hands, "God, I love her so damn much I don't know what to do if I lose her, if we'd lose the baby…we…we want it. We're excited. And now…now…" Arms wrapped around him, he didn't even notice Cisco getting up and walking towards him.

"It's okay, man. She will be fine. They both will be fine." He hoped it wouldn't be a lie. He didn't care about his other questions anymore, it wasn't important. Nothing was important, but Caitlin and the baby.

Iris felt tears running down her cheek. She was afraid for Caitlin. Afraid that Barry could lose her. Lose the _child._ She cried for him.

Part of her however also cried for herself. She couldn't place these feelings she carried ever since she started to suspect something was going on between him and Caitlin. She wished she could push them away. This wasn't about her, she didn't want to be that person. She w _asn't_ that person. But she couldn't help it. Her own feelings were unresolved. After Eddie she never dared to even explore her feelings for Barry and now it was too late. Just like that. He loved Caitlin and looking at him now she knew it wasn't that kind of love you ever walk away from on free will. Besides, they were starting a family, planned or not that didn't make a difference.

"I'm so sorry, I need some fresh air." She rushed out of the hospital, into the cool night air. She didn't want to leave him like that, but she needed a clear head. He needed her to be strong, not sit around crying about confused feelings. She needed to get her act together, for him and Caitlin.

* * *

Barry and Cisco set next to each other, still waiting.

"I'm pissed, you know." Cisco said.

"You have every right to be." Barry was exhausted, but he was thankful Cisco was there otherwise he'd probably lose his mind.

Harry still wasn't back and he couldn't think about Iris now, he needed to concentrate and Cisco was the best person to be around in a situation like this. He considered calling Joe, but something inside of him held him back. He wanted to tell Joe properly. It was bad enough Cisco and Iris had to find out like this.

"Neither of you ever even mentioned feelings and suddenly you're in love? When did that happen?" He waved his hands around.

"I don't know. It just did." Lamest explanation in the world, but true. "I think we never talked about it because we weren't even aware of it…and afraid it would ruin our friendship."

"And now she's pregnant." It was just a fact Cisco needed to state, to fully believe it was true.

"Yeah. She is pregnant." It became more real as the months progressed, but tonight Barry fully understood what it meant for him, what that child meant to him.

"This is so huge." Cisco said. "Like super giant shark huge. I mean a _baby._ "

Barry actually managed a smile.

"A new addition to the Flash Family." Cisco started to grin. He still felt angry, but he started to understand. This wasn't about Barry and Caitlin not trusting him, but about Barry and Caitlin being afraid about an enormous change in their lives and having no idea how to deal with it. "I could make a whole Baby Flash collection." He put his hand on Barry's shoulder. "For the record, I'm still angry and I will probably be still angry next week, but I'll be there for you guys. Always."

"I know. I'm sorry we didn't tell you. We should have. I wish…I wish we could make it up to you."

"Hmmm." Cisco's eyes started to sparkle, Barry knew that certain look, it meant nothing good. "I'll get to pick the name."

"Not gonna happen." How Cisco managed to make him laugh in a horrible situation like that? Barry had no idea. He was just very thankful for it.

"I'll be the godfather." Puppy dog eyes.

"Of course, who else would it be?" He pulled his friend into another hug.

"I see, you kissed and made up." Wells sat down next to them, not asking about Iris's whereabouts, he figured given her complicated history it would hit her the hardest.

"Found any good coffee, Harry?"

"Does it look like it?"

Their banter was interrupted when Dr. McKenzie finally approached them. "Mr. Allen, I'm sorry you had to wait so long, but the car crash that happened kept us all busy."

"How's Caitlin and the baby?" He asked without hesitation.

"Caitlin will be fine. Her blood sugar was low but that can happen during the pregnancy and you don't have to worry, we can keep that in check. She also will have to reduce stress."

Barry wanted to hug the doctor. He felt never more relieved than it that very moment. "What about the baby? It is fine, right?" It was already implied, but he needed to hear it.

Dr. McKenzie grinned. "Yes, Mr. Allen. _She_ is perfectly fine."

"Sh….she?" He stuttered.

The doctor winked. "I'll have to attend other patients, a nurse will bring you to see your girlfriend soon."

"She…" Barry repeated after the doctor was gone. "She…" They had a gender. It was a _she._ The baby was a little girl. His little girl. Their little girl. He felt a rush of joy he never felt before. Calling the baby _it_ made it seem more far away, still less real, but now, s _he_ was real. _She_ was theirs to protect and care for. _She. She. She._

"Isn't that wonderful!" Cisco put his arms around Barry and Wells and squeezed them. "We're having a daughter!"

"You mean Barry and Caitlin, right?" Wells asked.

"We're a team, Harry!" Cisco cheered, "She is part of Team Flash, she belongs to all of us!"

Barry was so awestruck he didn't even object.

* * *

Caitlin slowly opened her eyes, only to look right into Barry's.

"Hey there, sleepyhead." He said and softly kissed her forehead.

"Hi." She offered him a small, yet tired smile. "Is the baby okay?"

He nodded, suppressing tears. "Yeah, yeah…everything is fine. We just need to take better care of the two of you."

"Sorry, for worrying you."

He sat down on her bedside, she robbed away to give him space and he lay down next to her, placing his hand carefully on her stomach. "Don't apologize. I'm just glad you two are okay. I love you so much."

She leaned against him. "I love you, too."

He kissed her fiercely, like he couldn't believe she was actually there, breathing, talking, smiling and that everything would be fine.

"Okay, it's weird seeing you like this." Cisco walked into the room, grinning. "I thought it wouldn't be weird, but man it is."

"Cisco!" Caitlin reached out with her arm and he took her hand and kissed it softly. "I'm so sorry, about lying, about everything."

"Shhhh. Just get better, okay? We can discuss everything later." He smiled before turning to Barry. "Have you told her?"

Barry sighed.

"Told me what?"

Cisco jumped from one foot to the other, rubbing his hands. "Can I?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Barry already regretted the words.

"You lied and owe me one or two." Cisco would bring that up on every given occasion now. Barry sighed again. "Go ahead."

"IT'S A GIRL!" He screamed. "SURPRISE!"

Barry was glad that Harry prevented him from getting balloons and confetti in the gift shop. Caitlin needed to relax, that wasn't exactly relaxing. He did admire Cisco's enthusiasm though.

"What?" She looked between the two of them. "A girl? Really?"

Barry nodded and kissed her head. "We're having daughter."

She pressed her body against him. "We're having a daughter." She said.

Cisco hugged them both from behind. "Yes we are!"

* * *

It was dawn when Barry left Caitlin's room. Wells took off to clean the rest of Star Labs and inform Jax and the Stein about Caitlin being at the hospital, however without revealing the actual cause that was still on her and Barry.

Cisco took a cab to Caitlin's apartment, getting some clothes for her.

Iris was sitting on one of the seats in front of the hospital room, snuggled into her jacket, soundlessly asleep.

Barry was surprised she was still there or even there at all. He hadn't seen her since she ran off. He sat down next to her, softly shaking her awake. "Hey."

She blinked and yawned. "How's Caitlin?"

"Better. Both are." He answered briefly. "How are you?"

She stretched her arms. "I'm sorry for leaving. I was just…I don't know what I was."

"It's okay. I understand. I'm the one who should be sorry. I wanted to tell you. Cait and I we just…"

She leaned against his shoulder. "I know. Confused and scared."

They understood each other, always had and hopefully always would. Barry didn't want to lose Iris as his friend. He loved her, even if his love was different now. "We never talked about us."

"No." Was now the right time? Probably not. "We should, but not today. I have to clear my head and you have other things on your mind." She put her hand on his cheek, softly stroking it. "Congratulations, by the way."

"It's a girl." He simply said.

She smiled. There was still a lot to talk about, a lot to figure out, but when she hugged him and told him she was happy for him, she meant it. And that was the only thing that mattered.


	6. 5th Month

**Author's Note: I'm a broken record by now, but I can't thank you enough. I'm so glad you liked the last chapter, it was a big one. So is this btw. I really hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

 **Please leave some reviews as always ;)**

* * *

 **5** **th** **Month**

It was a peaceful afternoon at Star Labs. Cisco was working on a new Flash suit, with Lisa looking over his shoulder, Harry was busy investigating a series of seemingly unrelated crimes that happened in Central City during the last couple of weeks and Iris was tipping something on her laptop. Both halves of Firestorm were out on a mission with their other team, giving the core Team Flash time to themselves and to adjust to their new situation. Stein as well as Jax have taken the news of Barry's and Caitlin's relationship and soon to be parenthood relatively well, only expressing their mutual surprise, before eventually congratulating the couple.

That left only Joe, Henry and Caitlin's parents out of the loop.

She didn't want to tell her mother and father over the phone and Barry, much to Iris's dismay couldn't work up the courage to talk to his foster father. It was ridiculous, but she understood where he was coming from. If there was one thing both of them equally that it was disappointing Joe. Barry himself didn't mention Henry, but they all figured he wanted to wait until Christmas to tell him in person along with the Snows.

"That was the worst, most evil creature I have ever seen in my life!" Barry declared as he stormed into the lab, Caitlin right behind him. "I'll take King Shark and Grodd any day over that!"

"It wasn't that bad." Caitlin tried to calm him, rather unconvincing.

"What happened?" Iris asked, closing her laptop.

Caitlin dropped her back and sank down in a chair, her hands resting on her belly. She was exhausted.

"We were in this preparation class for parents. And there was she was, the evil Dragon Lady." Barry explained.

Cisco's eyes widened. "As in a real Dragon Lady?"

"No!" Caitlin said immediately. "And she wasn't that bad." Again, unconvincing.

Barry crossed his arms. "Not that bad? That woman was the devil. She had those yellowish eyes, and sharp teeth, her nails looked like claws and she did this thing with her tongue…you know what lizards do."

"Awesome!" Cisco exclaimed, earning an eye-roll from Harry. "I mean awful." He quickly corrected himself.

Barry walked behind Caitlin's chair, starting to massage her shoulders. "If the Trunchbull from Matilda and Godzilla had a baby, it would be that woman."

Caitlin chuckled. "She was a bit creepy –"

"A bit?" He interrupted her, "You said you rather play Bride of Grodd again than ever meeting that woman again."

She sighed. "Fine. It was awful and terrifying and Mommy needs a cookie. Or rather ten." She pouted her lips.

Harrison nonchalantly handed her a plate of chocolate chip cookies. The Team learned fast that they needed to be prepared for Caitlin's cravings or they'd wish for a metahuman attack to distract them.

"But that woman wasn't really a metahuman?" Iris asked.

Barry shook his head. "Nope. But I kinda wish she was, you know…I could've put her away."

"What were you doing there anyways?" Lisa asked, stealing a cookie and sharing it with Cisco.

"They'll give you information about all that stuff new parents need to know." Barry explained, "About security, caring for the child in the very early weeks, tips for the birth if it you don't make it to a hospital –"

"Why wouldn't you make it to a hospital?" Iris asked. "You are _The Flash._ You can run her there as soon as she goes into labor."

Caitlin and Barry shared a small worried look. "With my luck," Caitlin said, "the city is in danger, some big bad shows up, Barry ends up fighting and I end up giving birth in the lab."

"Hm." Iris put her hair behind her ears, "That actually makes sense. That could actually happen." She was surprised none of them got that idea.

"Nonsense!" Harry said, clapping his hands. "You don't need a class for that, I was there when my Jesse was born and I raised her, everything you need to know, I can tell you."

Barry clapped his back. "I appreciate that."

Caitlin's eyes wandered off to Cisco's workplace. "Hey, why do you have one of the ultrasound images there?"

Cisco grinned. He did that a lot lately. After getting over the initial anger of being lied to – Caitlin being in the hospital actual helped fasten that process- he got excited for the newest team member. Too excited in fact. "I'll need it for inspiration."

"Inspiration?" Barry asked raising his eyebrows. He already expected something crazy from his friend.

Lisa shook her head. "Oh boy, here we go…you should overthink this one honey." She said softly.

Cisco however wasn't to be stopped anymore. He rushed over to his place and came back with a little suit, resembling Barry's. The red was softer and the mask was missing, the lightning bolt on the emblem was used as a horn, for a sparkling unicorn. "Tadaa!" He said proudly. "That's my baby Flash suit."

"Oh wow…." Barry wasn't sure what to say, he briefly looked at Caitlin who ended up choking on her cookie.

Iris took the plate out of her hand, offering her a sympathetic smile.

"You made a suit for our daughter…" Barry tried his best to sound as positive as possible and while he appreciated Cisco's work, it did freak him out a bit. "You do know she might not even be a speedster right?"

They discussed it with Harry countless times. Though Wells was almost certain the girl would end up having powers, no one could actually tell if she would simply inherit her father's speed and other abilities or if she would form her individual set of powers.

"I also narrowed down my list of names to five."

"Names? As in _superhero_ names?" Caitlin shrieked.

Cisco's grin only grew wider and wider. Looking at Caitlin, Barry really wished his friend would stop. As kind and caring and calm Caitlin might was, her hormones were playing nasty tricks on her and it happened a couple of times now that she randomly started to shout or cry for no particular reason. And now Cisco was even offering one.

"My initial thought was Kid Flash or Lady Flash." He shook his head, "but I guess we can all agree that is too easy and kinda boring. My next thought was The Flashette –"

"That sounds like a girl group from the fifties." Iris interjected.

"See?" Lisa pointed out, "That's exactly what I said!"

Cisco groaned annoyed. "You haven't heard my awesome top 2 yet. Wait for it….Tornado Toddler."

Barry massaged his temples. Caitlin wasn't sure if she wanted to punch Cisco or eat more cookies.

"But my number one is…Little Lady Lightning! And we can even drop the _little_ once she is older." He stared at his friends with anticipation, like he expected a round of applause.

Harry rolled his eyes and focused back on his work. Iris smiled sympathetically and Lisa squeezed his hand. "It's okay, honey."

Barry wasn't exactly sure what to think about that. His daughter could very well end up following into his footsteps, a dangerous job yes, but it also made him oddly proud. "Little Lady Lightning." He repeated. "I kinda dig that."

Cisco's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "You do? Dude that makes me so happy. For a moment I thought I totally lost my mojo."

Caitlin got up from her chair, looking between her best friend and her boyfriend. "Are you for real?" she shook Barry's arm, "He is turning my unborn child already into a superhero, make him stop."

Barry chuckled. "You heard the lady, no career plans for the little one yet."

"If you are finished with whatever you're doing, can we discuss important stuff for a second?" Harry rolled over on his chair, they hated it when he did that. Him not walking somewhere always reminded them of the other Wells, the one that never was.

He put his glasses aside and projected three images on to the big screen. "We have a car crash that happened because three traffic lights at the intersection in mid-town suddenly disappeared." He pointed at the first article, showing the events of the night Caitlin went to the hospital. "A jewelry store robbed because the whole exterior wall of the house vanished into thin air." He pointed at the second article. "And finally a missing person case, about that hot shot lawyer who went out on his lunch break and never returned. Gone without a trace."

"And what do all those cases have in common besides stuff vanishing, _Harry_?" Cisco leaned against his desk, looking annoyed that Harrison changed the conversation from his awesome baby hero name to actual Flash business.

"They all happened around the same time." Iris explained, she was working on an article about the missing lawyer for her newspaper. "It is odd. I've talked to my dad, but none of this seems to be related, except that things and even people just disappear."

"I didn't find anything at the crime scenes." Barry said and he didn't. Not on his daily job and not as the Flash. "I even tried the metahuman app, but it detected nothing but myself."

"You think a metahuman did this?" Lisa asked.

Barry shrugged. Harry went through his hair. "There is a sense of mystery to these very different cases and the app not showing anything just means that our _potential_ metahuman wasn't close by."

Caitlin bit her lower lip with a worried expression on her face. It had been so calm for the last couple of months, why couldn't it just stay peaceful. "A meta that can make things disappear sounds dangerous to me." She finally said. Sure, she was used to Barry running off into danger, it was part of the hero job description, but the situation has changed. The two of them weren't just responsible for their own lives anymore and it scared her more than ever what she would do if something might happen to him.

"Speaking of danger…." Lisa said, "I might've talked to Lenny about it all." She briefly looked down. Her brother might have stopped being a self-declared supervillain, but he still wasn't Team Flash's favorite person in the world. "He and Mick would come and help out once the baby is born."

"Help out?" Barry asked confused.

She nodded. "Yeah, I mean you and Caitlin will be busy and Firestorm and I can help, but a couple of more hands might be good."

"That's really kind of you, but we will manage." He looked at Caitlin who didn't look so sure. Barry was the fastest man alive, but neither of them ever took care of a baby. Let alone one that might be born with powers.

"Wait, are we talking superhero parental leave?" Iris asked.

"Hn. I never thought about that one." Cisco confessed. "In my mind it was more a Star Labs daycare with Headmaster Harry."

"Guys, guys." Barry waved his hands. "No one is taking parental leave."

"Maybe we should." Caitlin took his hands. "Maybe it would be for the best, I mean for a while."

Before Barry could answer, one their computers started to beep.

"I really don't want to interrupt this really fascinating conversation, but we have an armed robbery." Harry pointed at his monitor.

Barry quickly got into his costume and kissed Caitlin's cheek. "Don't worry so much."

She sighed as he speeded away.

* * *

"Am I being crazy?" Caitlin asked Iris as they waited for Barry's return. Cisco and Harry stayed on the comms, but weren't really needed. The Flash got the situation perfectly.

"No." Iris assured her. "You're just concerned, that is normal."

Caitlin smiled. "Thank you." She could only imagine how weird the situation must have been for Iris. Was it tasteless to talk to her about Barry and their relationship and the pregnancy? She wasn't sure, but before she could ask her friend, Joe waltzed into the lab.

"Hey, guys."

"Dad!" Iris exclaimed. She grabbed the nearest lab coat and threw it over Caitlin to hide her swollen stomach, earning a suspicious look from Joe. She might didn't approve of the lies, but she still didn't want her father to find out like that. "What are you doing here? I thought there was a robbery."

"Against popular believe, I'm not the only cop in Central City." Something was definitely off, Joe just had no idea what it was. In fact, something has been off for quite a while now. Barry acting weird, secrecy and lately even Iris started to act differently. There was something his children weren't telling him and he was pretty sure the rest of the team was in on it as well.

He looked around the lab. Everything was as it always been. Except that tiny new Flash suit with the unicorn. Oh, and that ultrasound image on the wall.

"Is that an ultrasound image?" He grabbed it and started. And stared. And stared even more.

"Holy crap!" Cisco stumbled towards him and grabbed the picture. "That is mine! Glad you found it, thought it ran off. Haha."

Joe raised an eyebrow. "Yours" He looked at Lisa. "Are you…?"

"What?" She asked in a high pitched voice. That was getting out of control pretty fast.

"No, no. She is not." Cisco put his arm around his girlfriend. "It is no one's. It's just a science experiment." His voice sounded higher than usual. God, he was a bad liar.

"Really? Then why was _Snow, C_ written on the top?" He turned around, facing a pale Caitlin. That wasn't happening. Not again. Barry wanted to tell Joe over dinner at the weekend, they had it all planned out and now that.

"Dad –"Iris started, but Caitlin grabbed her arm and shook her head. Maybe it was for the better. They had to face the fallout of their decisions sooner or later anyways and she didn't want her friends to lie anymore because of her and Barry. Especially not Iris. She shouldn't be forced to keep a secret like that from her father.

Caitlin dropped the lab coat, she knew she was visibly showing now. It was a miracle they always managed to keep belly hidden from Joe, but maybe a tiny part of him refused to see the obvious signs because he couldn't believe it.

Joe couldn't keep his eyes away from her. So that was the big secret no one was telling him? Caitlin was pregnant? How could he have missed that? He was a detective for Christ's sake. More importantly why did no one tell him? Obviously Barry knew and looking at the reactions and excuses Iris and Cisco and the rest of the team as well. Was he missing something else?

"You're pregnant."

She offered him a tiny smile. "Yes."

"Wow." He pulled her into a deep hug. He knew this wonderful young woman for years now, saw her lose the man she loved and suffer enormously and know she was in a relationship again, pregnant with her first child. "Congratulations."

Caitlin hugged him back with hesitation. Something wasn't right. Joe wasn't angry. He wasn't disappointed.

"Guys…" Lisa said, "I think Joe doesn't –"

 _Whoosh._

Barry returned and immediately changed out of his costume. "That has to be a new record!" He didn't notice Joe. "I stopped the robbery." He turned to Harry, who briefly exchanged a worried look with Cisco, "by the way one of the guys I caught swore they had a partner who could make things disappear, so you might be right…" he turned back to the rest, still not really aware of Joe's presence despite Iris's desperate try to make him notice via hand signs, "I also prevented a gang fight, saved an old lady's kitty from a tree, got a lost little girl home and –"He walked over to Caitlin and kissed her cheek like he did before, "bought some strawberry ice cream for my girl." He pointed at himself. "I'm super multitasking, no parental leave necessary."

"Barry!" Caitlin almost shouted.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Hey there." Joe raised his hand.

"Joe…" Barry gasped. "What are you doing here? I missed you at the crime scene…" Looking at Joe and then Caitlin and her obvious visible baby bump he knew that he was screwed.

"Can someone please explain to me what the hell is going on?" Technically Joe already knew what was going on, or least it slowly started to make sense. He wasn't however sure if he wanted it to make sense. For a moment he wished himself back to his beautiful state of oblivion, because the whole world just got a little bit more complicated.

"Lunch!" Harry said suddenly and clapped his hands. "We didn't have lunch." He took Cisco and Lisa by the arms and signaled Iris with his eyes to follow them. "Big Belly Burger on me."

Cisco protested, but Harry was having none of it. Iris smiled apologetically. "Good luck." She whispered into Barry's ear before leaving.

* * *

"I'm listening." Joe said in the best strict dad voice he had to offer.

"We wanted to tell you." Barry said. Good that was at least a beginning, now on to the beginning for forgiveness. "We just didn't know how and –"

"We were really confused ourselves." Caitlin jumped in, she was always saving him.

Joe couldn't believe this was actually happening. Barry and Caitlin expecting a baby. Barry and Caitlin and a baby. He almost expected Cisco to jump out and tell him he had been punk'd but it didn't happen, so that was actually reality.

"When? How?"

"At Oliver and Felicity's wedding." Barry answered quickly.

"AT THE WEDDING?" Now yelling was involved. "That was months ago! You lied to me for months about this?" He needed to let that sink in.

"Joe –"Barry started, but Joe stepped back.

"I need some time, Barry. I need to wrap my head around this. I can't a talk to you right now." Did he want answers? Yes. Was he too angry to talk and afraid to say something he might regret later on? Also yes.

As soon as Joe was gone Barry fell down in a chair. Caitlin sat down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "That went well."

"Why does that keep happening to us?" He put one hand on her back to pull her close, while the other rested on her swollen belly.

"Karma, I guess."

"You believe in that?"

"No, but I'm starting to." She softly stroke some hair out of his face, caressing his cheek. "Don't worry. He'll come around." She leaned in and closed the distance between them.

"Did I tell you that I love you today?" He asked.

She smiled "Yes, but I actually don't mind hearing it again."

"I love you." He kissed her once more.

* * *

Joe was driving around in his car. It was probably not the best idea. Driving and thinking confusing things never went well, but he had no idea where to go. He wasn't ready to talk to Barry again and not sure he wanted to face Iris either. _Iris._ She knew. How did she feel about that?

Too many thoughts were flying through his head.

Why did Barry and Caitlin lie to him?

When were they planning on telling him? After the birth? _'Surprise Joe, you're a grandfather now!'_

Grandfather.

 _Grandfather._

Now he had to park the car and get some fresh air.

He wasn't Barry's real father, that was still Henry, but he raised the boy. He was as much his boy as he was Henry's. He watched that kid grow up. He witnessed him winning at science fairs, trying out for the football team (and failing miserably), graduating High School and college, getting his driver's license, starting working for the CCPD, becoming a s _uperhero._ He was his son. And his son was having a baby on his own now. His boy was all grown up.

Joe wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or cry. He was happy and sad at the same time. He had so many questions. Hell, he didn't even know what the hell was going on between Barry and Caitlin.

His boy a father. He couldn't believe it.

* * *

Barry walked into Iris's apartment and fell down on the sofa. Caitlin was home resting, as the doctor told her to do after a stressful day, but he was to hyper to sit down.

"That bad?" Iris asked and handed him a cup of coffee.

"And worse." He answered.

She rested her head against his shoulder. "I'm sorry. You want me to talk to him?"

He shook his head. "I made this mess. I should've told him." He laughed bitterly. "I was so afraid he would be disappointed and now exactly that is happening."

"He will understand…eventually." She looked at him. She hated it to see him upset like that, even if it was his own fault. He never had the intention to hurt Joe or her or anyone else.

"I should have told you, too." He said suddenly. They never finished the discussion they started at the hospital, there simply hasn't been a chance, but maybe that was it. The right moment.

"With us…it is more complicated." Iris wasn't sure if she was ready to have that talk yet, but they needed to clear the air. She put her mug away and grabbed a pillow. She pressed it close to her body for comfort. "After Eddie died, I was so heartbroken that I couldn't think about us and even when things got better, I just…I was scared." It was the first time she openly admitted all those things. "I told Eddie that a newspaper from the future can't dictate our lives and I meant it, I just always thought that…if you and I are meant to be, it will just happen." Was she being naïve? Probably a little, but it needed to be said. She needed him in her life as her best friend, she couldn't lose him over old, confused feelings.

"I don't know when I started to fall in love with her and –" He hesitated.

"Out of love with me." She added, with a sad smile on her lips. She felt a sudden wave of melancholy, but no jealousy or bitterness. She was happy for him and she meant it.

"Yeah, right." He looked into her eyes. She was Iris, _his_ Iris and that would never change. "I will always love you, I'm just not _in love_ with you anymore."

"And I will always love you." She said. "You will always be my best friend, nothing will ever change that. I'm here for you and Caitlin." Iris loved Caitlin. She couldn't imagine a better partner for Barry and was happy that he found someone that made him truly happy in a way she never could. "We missed our moment." She admitted. It hurt like hell, but it was the truth. Part of her would probably always wonder what would have happened if she hadn't rejected Barry's feelings all those years ago, but she needed to let go. It was time to her to move on with her life. She lost Eddie and Barry's path was a different one now, time for her to finally get back on her feet as well.

"I think that newspaper showed us one future." Barry said, more to himself than to her. "When Thawne changed the timeline, that future faded away." He thought about that a lot, even before he was ready to admit his feelings for Caitlin. The other Barry, the one from the future he briefly met in the night of his mother's murder, he was a different person. That Barry became the Flash much later than he did, had a different career and was married to Iris. That Barry never lost his mother and never grew up with Iris as his foster sister. That Barry probably never worked together with Caitlin Snow.

Iris rose her coffee mug. "To the future we make for ourselves then."

"To our future."

She smiled. Things turned out different than expected, but that didn't mean they changed for the worse. Iris never saw Barry as happy as in the time she witnessed him being in love with Caitlin and he deserved it.

"You'll find happiness too." He said, as if he could read her thoughts.

She placed her hands into his. "I am happy." And she realized that she was. She may wasn't in a relationship, but she had a job she loved, great friends and family and an exciting life as a member of Team Flash. "And one day I will tell my little niece all the embarrassing stories about her daddy in High School and we will have so much fun." She teased.

"No you won't."

She giggled. "Yearbook. Junior year. Bow tie." Now she was laughing out loud.

Barry grabbed her around the waist and started to tickle her. "You should really not threaten the Flash."

"Barry stop! Stop!" She couldn't stop laughing.

* * *

Joe took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. In all those years he knew Caitlin, he actually never sat foot into her apartment and never imagined it would happen under such weird circumstances.

"Coming!" She opened the door, hair in a loose, messy ponytail, wearing a plushy white pajama and a chocolate bar in her hand. "Joe!" she exclaimed in surprise and pulled him inside. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Barry wasn't home and I figured he's at your place." He couldn't help but stare at her baby bump. It was so obvious now. Everything was. And she was proudly wearing the living proof now. Her child. _Barry's child._

"Sorry Joe, he isn't home yet." Caitlin didn't even notice she called her apartment Barry's _home_ , to her it felt like they were living together anyways, but Joe noticed.

Looking around he also noticed a lot of Barry's stuff. Some of his jackets on the wardrobe, a stash of his favorite science magazine on the coffee table in the living room and even his favorite R2D2 sized pillow on the couch. The boy moved out of his eyes and he didn't even notice. Some kind of detective he was. But then again, sometimes people subconsciously chose to be oblivious.

"Where is he?"

Caitlin walked him to her kitchen and offered him a seat. "He was at Iris's place and I think he wanted to meet Cisco afterwards. But you can wait here for him."

Did he want to wait? Part of him wanted to at least because they needed to talk, but the other part suddenly felt a bit uneasy alone with Caitlin. He didn't react very well to the news and wasn't sure what to say to her now.

"I can make you some pasta." She suddenly said.

"Oh Caitlin, that is really not –"

"I make such a killer pesto, you need to taste it!" She said cheerful, like their confrontation a few hours earlier didn't happen at all. "Besides," she rested her hand on her stomach, "I think Baby Girl really wants pasta. That chocolate bar didn't satisfy us at all."

"Baby Girl?" Joe wasn't sure he heard right. "It is a girl?"

Caitlin smiled at him. She looked so happy, so beautiful. Whatever was going on between her and Barry, it was looking good on her. "Yes. We'll have a daughter."

His boy was having a daughter.

He stood up and hugged Caitlin again. "Congratulations and I mean that with all my heart."

"We didn't want to lie to you." Her tone changed into a more serious one, "but he was scared that you would be disappointed, because it didn't happen…well it wasn't the most conventional start of a relationship." She started to prepare the food and soon the room was smelling so good that Joe was thankful she made him stay.

"You love him?" He had to know it.

"Yes. I love him with all my heart." She turned around placing a plate in front of him and sat down as well. "I never thought I would feel like this again. I want to be with him. I want this family with him. He is the man I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Joe knew he easily got sentimental, but he tried to stay calm. Hearing her talk about his Barry like that made his heart jump. That boy deserved happiness so much and so did Caitlin.

"I hope you are okay with us." Sudden concern in her voice. "I know you were probably always rooting for him and Iris." She remembered all too well when Joe refused to give Eddie his blessing to marry his daughter.

"Caitlin. I'm happy for you guys. If you love each other and make each other happy, than its all I want for you." There wasn't a day he didn't regret the way he treated Eddie. Yes, part of him always hoped for Barry and Iris to work things out, but even without knowing about him and Caitlin he understood a long time ago that maybe some things were not meant to be and that love alone wasn't enough to make a relationship work.

"Thanks Joe."

"Thank you, Caitlin. And not only for the food, but damn you really make a killer pesto."

She laughed. "We want you be a big part of her life, you know?"

He smiled. Now he only had to patch things up with Barry.

* * *

They didn't wait long for Barry to come finally home. "Honey, I'm home."

She crossed her arms as she entered the living room. "Seriously?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. "Always wanted to try that."

"Doesn't really work for us." She smiled into the kiss.

"Not the slightest."

They were interrupted by cough from Joe.

"You're here." Barry said in disbelief. He didn't expect to see him so soon.

"You know guys, little one and I are full and tired. We go to bed and you talk."

"Cait, wait –" Barry suddenly didn't want her to leave, but she shut him up with another kiss. "Be a big boy. You can handle it."

After she left they both sat down on the sofa, staring at the turned off TV.

"Joe, I'm so sorry." Barry turned to face him. "I shouldn't have lied."

"Why did you lie? Barry you always came to me with everything, you could have come to me with this." It just hit him how scared he and Caitlin must have had been in the beginning. He didn't know the details yet, but that they weren't exactly in a defined relationship when she found out was pretty obvious by now.

"Remember when you first gave Iris and me _the talk_?" Barry said, "It was the most awkward conversation I've ever had in my life. And you did it again when we started High School. And again when I brought my first girlfriend home."

Joe smiled. It was awkward true, but it also reminded him how far they have come as a family.

"You always taught me to be careful. To be responsible and to treat a girl respect. Sleeping with someone on impulse, let alone with one of your best friends, fooling around behind everyone's back and knocking her up isn't exactly textbook responsible." It felt like a weight was lifted from his chest. It felt good he was finally able to talk to Joe, to apologize and confess his fears.

"Barry it was an accident, things like that can happen. I would've understood."

Barry didn't doubt that. "I know. I was just scared. We both were." He glanced at the bedroom door and wondered if she was actually asleep or listening to their conversation. "We hadn't talked about our relationship and then that bombshell happened and we just needed time. I know that's not an excuse, but I hope you will forgive me. Forgive _us._ "

Joe was silent. He looked at his boy, his _son_ and all his anger suddenly went away. He was disappointed that Barry didn't trust him more, but part of him understood. There was no ill-intention behind the secret and if Joe was being honest, he kept a lot of unnecessary secrets himself over the last couple of years.

"So, you and Caitlin?" He already heard about Caitlin's feelings, now he needed to hear it out of Barry's mouth.

He grinned. "She is the one, Joe. I know it sounds crazy and it's unexpected, but it's her. She is the one I want everything with. She makes me happier than I ever expected to be and I just want to love her and make her happy as well."

"Awww you do." A voice said from behind the door.

He chuckled. "Heard that."

"I'm asleep, you heard nothing." She shouted.

Joe hadn't witnessed many interactions between them as a couple yet, but he witnessed them growing closer every day since the moment Barry awoke from his coma. He witnessed them fighting together and saving each other countless times. He also had never seen a smile like that on Barry's face.

"You have grown up to be a good man, Barry Allen and I couldn't be prouder." He said, "But if you ever dare lying to me again I will shoot your ass."

"Metaphorically speaking, right?"

"You heal fast."

"Come on, Joe…that wasn't…I was…you know…."

"Wait until your kid starts lying to you." He said amused, even if the term 'your kid' felt incredible weird.

"Don't worry, I'll tell her Grandpa Joe likes to shoot people who lie. Guess that scares her for life." He said sarcastically.

 _Grandpa Joe._ It had certainly a nice ring to it. He reached out and pulled Barry into a deep hug.


	7. 6th Month

**Author's Note: Hey you guys, sorry that this update took longer. Christmas time is like the most stressful time of the year and I caught a bad cold, so writing was a bit difficult. Thank you again for all your lovely reviews. It means a lot to me.**

 **To make some shameless advertisment, I will be starting a collection of Flash One Shots during December, most of them will probably end up being Snowbarry, so I'll hope you might check them out ;)**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy that chapter.**

 **Leave some reviews please :)**

* * *

 **6** **th** **Month**

Caitlin rearranged the Christmas decoration for what felt like the twentieth time. Her hands never stopped moving. She couldn't stand still for even a second and hummed her adorably out of tune version of _Deck the Halls._

"If you continue like this, you start to rival my speed." Barry said with a chuckle and carefully took a fir branch out of her hand. "You need to relax a little."

"Relax a little?" She asked in disbelief and took the branch right back to her, to wrap Christmas lights all around it. "Our parents will be here soon and excuse me that I'm a little nervous unleashing the baby bombshell on them."

 _A little nervous_ was quite the understatement in Barry's humble opinion, but he was smarter than to disagree with her now. Instead he let her do whatever Christmas madness came to her mind and started to rub her shoulders. "It will be fine. My dad already knows and adores you." And how could he not? Like many times Barry questioned his own sanity for taking so long to acknowledge how much she meant to him.

She turned around, wrapping her arms around his waist. "He knows me as your friend and teammate. Being your girlfriend _and_ the mother of your child is different." Part of her knew the panic was probably all for nothing, Henry being Henry would probably be happy and except the change in their relationship immediately. Still, another part of her believed, especially due to previous experience, that something just had to go wrong. It was irrational and she hated when her mind acted up that way.

Barry leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the top of her nose. She laughed, exactly the reaction he was hoping for. "I should be the one worrying. Your parents don't even know me."

She looked up to him, never letting go of his body. "Well they met you on a birthday party once." Which didn't even came close to all the time she already spent with Henry whenever he visited.

"Which I mostly spent out on the streets, hunting down a metahuman." He added. It surprised him that he managed to stay so calm. Usually she was the one to assure him and now the tables had turned. He was her bastion of calm. He was so confident, had so much faith in their relationship that he was convinced it would shine through and rub off to their parents.

His eyes fell on the clock at the wall. "Gotta run. I need to get Joe's car and pick my dad up from the train station. "

She was about to say something, but he already knew what it was. They've been over this for a couple of days now. "I'll prepare him a bit on the way, then we'll come here and later on I will drop him off at Joe's where he will stay." It was strange referring to the house as _Joe's_ again, but it was. Barry moved into Caitlin's apartment, though both of them were looking for a bigger place for the soon three of them.

He put a quick kiss on her lips. "Everything will be fine."

* * *

Barry hugged his father, happy to finally see him again. He understood Henry's reasons for staying away, but that didn't mean he didn't miss him or sometimes even got a little bit angry over his absence. Still, he always enjoyed his visits immensely.

"It's good to see you, son." Henry said and patted his back.

Barry took his bags and put them into the trunk of Joe's car. He took a deep breath. He had approximately twenty minutes, twenty-five by heavy traffic, until they reached the apartment. That had to do it to at least tell him he moved out of the house and in with his new girlfriend, which happened to be Caitlin Snow.

"Something on your mind, son?" Henry asked, after Barry stared grimly at the steering wheel. In his head, this had all been a lot easier.

Henry smiled at him. It was still a strange sight to him, Barry driving a car. Things like that always reminded him how much he missed in his son's life. How much he missed him growing up.

"Yeah…fine." He told Caitlin to relax and now he had to do the same. Eyes on the street and just spit it out. "We're not going directly to Joe's." That wasn't perfect, but at least something.

"Okay." Henry said. "To Star Labs then?"

Of course he would assume that. Flash business, the usual. New girlfriend and pregnancy wasn't probably on his radar.

"Actually not." He gulped. Red traffic light. More time. "The thing is, I don't actually live there anymore." Out of the corner of his eye he got a grasp on Henry's slightly shocked reaction.

"You moved out? Why? Did something happen between you and Joe?" There was some genuine concern in his voice.

Barry shook his head. "No, this had nothing to do with Joe." Green light again. Time to move on. "I'm living with…Caitlin now…who is my girlfriend." This time he didn't dare to look at his father. He wasn't scared that he wouldn't like the idea of him and Caitlin, but more that he would be disappointed he didn't tell him sooner. Well, he had no idea what was yet to come.

"As in Caitlin Snow?"

"Yeah. We've been together for a while now." And very much in laugh for even longer, he thought."

"Wow." Henry didn't sound disappointed that no one told him about the relationship, just genuinely surprised. Of course, because in his mind Barry was probably still pinning for Iris. "I didn't know you had feelings for Caitlin."

How could he? No one knew. "Been carrying it for a while. We both have."

"And you moved in with her? Must be serious."

Now Barry started to smile. It was a smile Henry hadn't seen on his son in a long, long time. A smile of pure, weightless happiness.

"I love her." Barry said, "As in so madly in love that I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Wow." Henry said again, he definitely didn't expect to come home to a confession like that. "And does she feel the same way?"

"Yes. I think we're pretty much on the same page." He knew they were. "We want to be together, have a family –"

"A _family_?" That was all pretty fast in Henry's mind. He didn't see the progression between them. Didn't know that the family was already in the making. There was also the hole he felt again, like he missed years of growing up from Barry. He saw always saw him during his time in prison and afterwards, still sometimes he felt like he missed the transformation from boy to man. And now here he was, telling him he found a woman he wanted a family with. His own family.

Barry parked the car. "We're here." He guided his father towards the door. "Dad, please don't freak out there is something else you don't know, something _bigger_." He put the key into the hole and opened the door.

"There you are!" Caitlin almost jumped at him.

"Hey there." He blinked in confusion. "I haven't been gone that long."

Her cheeks were flushed, she looked stressed, a bit out of her mind. She didn't even seem to be aware of Henry, though she knew he was coming. Barry was lucky that his body pretty much prevent his father from immediately spotting the baby bump.

"My mother just called. They'll be here early. I don't know if I can do this." She confessed.

"Well, you can practice with my dad." He pointed at Henry behind him.

"Oh….I'm sorry." He but her messy hair behind her ear and smiled brightly. "Hi Henry, welcome to our home." That was awkward right? Did it sound awkward? She couldn't ask Barry, because he was slowly pushing her forward.

"Dad…the other thing I wanted to tell you…" Now she was standing in front of him, her swollen belly visible for Henry to say.

"You are pregnant." He said astonished, not quite sure how to process news like that.

Caitlin quickly took Barry's hand and placed it on her stomach. "Yes, I am. _We are._ "

"I need to sit down." Henry said and they made their way to the living room. Barry noticed that Caitlin rearranged the Christmas decoration yet again and shook his head, with a smile on his face.

Henry stared at Caitlin. "How far long are you?"

"Six month." She said, her hands never leaving her bump.

" _Six month?_ " He exclaimed. Barry almost expected a 'you should have told me sooner' but thankfully no such thing happened.

Barry sat down next to Caitlin, automatically taking her hand. "We didn't want to tell you over the phone, it didn't feel right." He purposely left out the part where they told actually no one about it and they all found out by accident.

"And everything is going fine?" That was more Dr. Allen asking than Henry.

"Yes." Barry said. "According to the doctor everything is fine and Harry does check ups at Star Labs as well."

"If the baby shows any signs of being a metahuman." Caitlin quickly added, noticing Henry's immediate confusion.

"It is a girl." Barry said excited.

"A girl…" Henry had a hard time wrapping his head around all of it. Here was his son, together with his girlfriend, who was pregnant.

"It's a lot to take in." Caitlin said sympathetically. Suddenly she made a grimace.

"You okay?" Barry asked and even in that little question Henry could hear the love his son felt for this woman.

"Yeah, yeah. She started kicking again." She returned her attention back to Henry. "She does that a lot lately." She rubbed her belly. "The only thing that calms her down at night is Barry singing to her."

Barry blushed. "Well, she already has great taste."

Caitlin gazed lovingly at him. "I can only agree on that."

Henry could only watch them in some sort of awe. While he watched Barry interact with Iris and even Caitlin when they were still only friends, this was a whole new experience to him. Watching his son so deeply in love, on the edge of _parenthood,_ he suddenly felt his eyes getting wet.

"Dad are you crying?" Barry asked.

"No…I mean…I'm just…a bit overwhelmed." He couldn't believe it himself. He should ask all those question a father would usually be concerned about. Money, if the living situation stays like that, how to handle a baby and the superhero business (okay that might didn't fall under 'normal dad questions') and will they eventually get married. He didn't care. There was time enough for this. The only thing that mattered was his son's happiness and he had no doubts about that. His Barry finally found the girl for him, his Barry was becoming a father of his own.

"Your mother would have been so happy for you. As happy as I am."

Hearing the mentioning of his mother, Barry reached out and hugged his father tightly. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"I think it just really hit me for the first time that you are grown man not a boy anymore." Henry said, "I missed so much."

"Dad…" Barry didn't know what to say.

"But you won't miss out anymore." Caitlin said instead. She gently took Henry's hand and placed it on her stomach. "You will be in her life. In our lives."

"Thank you, Caitlin. Though I suppose I have to share duty with Joe, hm?" He laughed.

"Yeah. Grandpa Joe is already buying clothes." Barry said, happy that for once everything turned out fine.

Henry wasn't bitter sharing a son and now a grandchild with his old friend. Joe did so much for his, _their_ boy that he deserved the title grandfather just as much. They all were a family, a little bit dysfunctional and definitely unusual, but a family none the less.

* * *

Barry dropped Henry off at Joe's place and left the car right there. His dads had a lot to discuss and some catching up to do and he needed to get ready to meet Caitlin's parents.

When he got back home, Caitlin already waited for him at the door. She looked slightly annoyed. "Change of plans. My mother just called, Dad wants me to meet them at their hotel, because they want to check out the restaurant."

Now that were some news. Barry hoped to meet, or rather re-meet the Snows at home, introducing himself as Caitlin's boyfriend and telling them the baby news in a calm, homely atmosphere. Change of plans didn't sound so good.

Caitlin closed her huge coat, she was wearing it to prevent from looking pregnant right away, and took his hand. "I'll told Mom that I would bring my new boyfriend."

Barry raised an eyebrow. "And how did she react?"

"Overjoyed actually. I think after Ronnie she was afraid I might end up alone for the rest of my life or join a convent. My dad just grunted in the background, which could be a good or a bad sign."

That sounded promising.

"Can you still lift me up or am I too heavy?" She asked.

"Of course I can lift you, but do you think running will be so good for the baby? Let's just call a cab."

The Central City Palace Hotel looked like a castle. A _very expensive_ castle.

"How can your parents afford a place like this?" Barry whispered as they entered the lobby, both of them feeling completely underdressed in their causal clothes. "Your dad is a Maths teacher and your Mom does what exactly? Decorating houses for a living?"

"Well, Mom is a pretty well-known interior designer, but seriously I have no idea how they can afford to stay here. Let alone over Christmas." They made their way to the restaurant, feeling the eyes of all the well-dressed people on them.

A waiter guided them to their table, where Phil and Caroline Snow were already waiting.

"Caity!" Her mother, a middle-aged woman, with middle-long brown hair, wearing a bright orange costume said loudly. "I'm so happy to see you!" She pulled her daughter into a hug, thankfully too overjoyed to feel the obvious baby bump.

Phil Snow, white haired, grumpy faced and dressed in a suit, got up and shook Barry's hand. "Hm." Was all he said.

"Nice to meet you, too…Mr. Snow…Sir." Barry felt transported back to High School, meeting the parents of his first girlfriend. The mother was a sweetheart, but the father was a giant of a man, a football coach who hated boys like Barry.

"Hi, Dad." Caitlin said sweetly, kissing her father's cheek.

"My darling." He said affectionately and Barry hoped that he just imagined the icy stare he got from him afterwards.

"Well, well." Caroline said, eying Barry from head to toe. "You got yourself a handsome one, honey." She took a closer look. "We have met on Caity's birthday once, haven't we? You are the guy who suddenly ran off."

"Mom!" Caitlin hissed.

Barry laughed awkwardly. "Yeah, that's me. I'm Barry Allen." He shook her hand. "Nice to meet you…again."

She clicked her tongue. "You don't run out on us again, right young man?"

Caitlin grabbed her mother by the shoulder and made her sit down. The situation reminded her why she hated it to introduce boyfriends to her parents. Her mother was nice, but overbearing and her father always reticent and critical. "Barry works for the police department, if there is a case, he needs to go." She briefly explained.

"Ah, if that's so." Caroline said cheerful, "then you are forgiven, Mr. Allen."

"It's Barry, please." He took off his jacket and sat down.

"Caity, get rid of that oversizedcoat of yours, will you." Her mother rebuked. Caitlin felt like she was being a teenager again. She rolled her eyes and quietly imitated her mother's voice.

Barry had a hard time not to laugh. It was a whole different side of Caitlin he got to experience, and it was as exciting as always.

"Mom, Dad there is something Barry and I need to tell you." She exchanged a quick look with him.

"You are getting married!" Her mother almost screamed.

Phil rolled his eyes and grabbed his wife's arm. "Don't be ridiculous, they are not together that long. Probably moved in together."

Barry played nervously with his fingers. Caitlin bit her lower lip. And engagement wouldn't probably as shocking to her father as her being pregnant.

"Well yes, we did move in together." Barry said, almost too fast to understand.

"See?" Phil said to his wife, before ordering some wine.

"Water for me, please." Caitlin said. Barry grabbed her hand under the table to calm her down.

"Oh, Caity." Her mother said. "Water? We need to celebrate!" At least she seemed happy with the relationship.

What did Caitlin tell herself when she first told Felicity and then Barry about the baby? Just like ripping off a bandage.

She opened her mouth, but no words came out.

Second try, showing instead of telling. That worked on television all the time.

So she got up, much to Barry's surprised and dropped her coat. "Surprise!"

"You…you…are…. _pregnant!_ " Caroline yelled in shrill voice that made Barry think of nails on a chalkboard.

"Pregnant….baby….my daughter is pregnant!" She yelled on and on. Caitlin sank down on her chair, looking exhausted. "That's why I wanted to do that at home." She said to Barry.

Phil got up from his chair, grabbing his wife by the shoulders. "Calm down, Caroline. No need to make a scene." He was collected, _too_ collected for Barry's liking. In fact he had no idea what worse. Caroline's overreaction, Phil's none reaction or Caitlin in the middle of all of this stress.

He raised his hand, the waiter came immediately over. "Can you bring us a bag or something for her to breathe in?" He pointed at Caroline, still yelling. "I'm pretty sure she starts hyperventilating."

"Of course, Sir." The waiter said. When he was about to leave, Caitlin grabbed his arm. "Can you bring me the dessert?"

Barry stared at her.

"Which one, Miss?" the waiter asked.

She shrugged. "All of it."

As soon as he was gone she smiled sweetly at Barry. "This is a catastrophe, so the last I can do is eat dessert for me and my daughter who just got the perfect first impression of her grandparents."

Barry leaned back on his chair. Thing with his father went too well. Of course something like this needed to happen.

* * *

To say dinner was a disaster was the understatement of the year. Or rather the understatement of the century.

After dragging Caitlin away from her fifth chocolate fudge cake, they somehow managed to calm her mother down at least a little bit and get her back to the hotel suite.

Caitlin stayed with her, much to her dismay, while Barry went outside looking for Caitlin's father.

Phil Snow stood outside the hotel, rubbing his hands and lightning a cigarette. When he heard Barry approaching he offered him one.

"No, thanks. I don't smoke." Barry declined.

"I don't smoke either, if my wife asks." He said, with something that sounded like humor in his voice, but Barry wasn't exactly sure.

"I'm sorry for dinner." Barry apologized. It sounded better in his head than 'I'm sorry for knocking up your daughter'.

"You and my Cait." Phil said, looking Barry directly in the eyes, which made him gulp. He was the freaking Flash and yet his girlfriend's father freaked him out more than any villain he ever faced. "What are your intentions?"

"My…intentions?" Barry needed a moment to understand the question, no one ever exactly asked him that certain question and he was pretty sure only dads in movies asked it. "Mr. Snow, I know this all seems pretty…messy. But I love your daughter. I love your daughter more than…more than anything. Caitlin and our child are most important thing in my life."

"Hm." Phil grunted. "Are you planning on marrying her?"

"We haven't talked about it yet." That wasn't exactly the case. They did discussed it briefly during the early stages of the pregnancy, but pushed it as far away as possible. He didn't want to overstep anything, because of Ronnie.

Phil didn't comment on it, but Barry had the impression he understood.

"You are working as a CSI, correct?"

Barry nodded as a response.

"And you own Star Labs? So you're Cait's boss?"

"No. Yes. No and yes." _Rambling, Barry. Awesome._ "I own Star Labs, but Caitlin, Cisco and I are working as equals." He explained, hoping to save the situation.

Another grunt. "You are partners with that huge Star City Company? Queen Incorporate?"

Barry nodded again. "Yes. Oliver and Felicity Queen are very close friends. Business is running very well."

And another grunt. Barry suspected that was just Phil's primary way of communication.

After a terrifying moment of silence, Phil offered Barry his hand, for the second time that night. "You seem like a good and honest man, Barry. My Cait has been through a lot and it is good to know her happy. I just warn you not to break her heart. She had enough heartbreak for a lifetime."

"I understand, Mr. Snow."

For the first time, something like a smile displayed on Phil Snow's face. Or it was just a twitch, Barry wasn't sure.

"Call me Phil. We are going to be a family after all."

* * *

Caitlin would later argue that Barry might have been terrified by her father, but that she had it worse. Much worse.

"Stop making a scene, Mom." She said for the hundredth time. Her mother was walking through the hotel room, drinking a glass of scotch, yelling stuff Caitlin didn't even understand anymore. Or rather didn't want to understand.

Her mother was a wonderful person, except when she got upset about something. Then she turned into a fury.

Caitlin developed a 'deaf ear' her personal equivalent to the 'blind eye' very early in childhood when her mother went on a rampage. She ignored her outbursts and waited patiently for her to calm down.

"I'm not making a scene! My daughter is pregnant and didn't tell me about it!" She sat down on the bed, waving one arm dramatically around.

"It wasn't something I wanted to do over the phone. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." It was a genuine apology. Caitlin hoped for a little more understanding, but she understood where her mother was coming from.

"Tell me Caity, are you only with this man because he knocked you up? Because I think we can agree that this happened on accident." She took her daughter's hand and squeezed it.

"Oh my God!" Caitlin almost screamed, but calmed herself down. Her mother didn't mean any harm, she just wanted to understand. "I'm with Barry, because I love him. With all of my heart!"

Caroline blinked. She didn't expect such a passionate declaration.

"Yes, the pregnancy was an accident. But, it was a happy one." Caitlin couldn't help but smile whenever she talked about it. "I admit we needed some time to figure us out, but deep down, I knew. We knew. What we have is…" she didn't want to say 'special' because it always kind of sounded stupid to her. "What we have is something real."

Caroline reached out her hand. "May I?" she asked, pointed at Caitlin's bump.

Caitlin nodded. "Of course."

Her mother hesitated for a moment, before carefully stroking her daughter's growing belly. "Huh, it is kicking." Her eyes lit up.

"It is a she." Caitlin said proudly.

"I have a granddaughter?"

Caitlin felt tears running down her cheeks. She didn't know how much she needed her Mom until now. "Yes…yes." She hugged her mother as tightly as possible. "And I want you to be happy for us."

Caroline stoked the back of her daughter's head. She herself was on the edge of crying now. "Baby, as long as you are happy, I am happy. I was s _urprised,_ but if that's what you want, if this man is who you want to be with, then I'll obviously support you."

"Thanks, Mom."

* * *

Barry and Caitlin decided telling the parents went _semi_ -well. It could have been worse. So now they only had to survive the Christmas Party at Star Labs, which Cisco dubbed the _Legend of Flarrow Christmas Extravaganza._

Having Phil and Caroline there meant no superpowers, no super weapons and by God no baby Flash suit in sight.

They literally expected the worst.

To their surprise however, everyone seemed to behave and Barry found himself sitting in a corner with Joe, Harrison and Cisco.

Caitlin was lightning candles, accompanied by Lisa and Harry's daughter Jesse. Phil was occupied with Henry, much to Barry's delight and Caroline couldn't decide what she liked better: Talking with Iris about her remarkable sense of fashion or gushing over Oliver's muscled arms.

"I finally found the perfect name for Little Lady Lightning." Cisco said excited.

"I though the perfect name was _Little Lady Lightning._ " Barry asked confused. Yeah, they stuck with that superhero name for now.

Cisco shook his head. "We can't call her that on a daily base. So, I suggest Francisca or Ramona. Or if you like a double name, Francisca Ramona!" He looked around. "Doesn't that sound awesome?"

Joe filled his glass with some of grandma West's eggnog, the special recipe of course. "I'm not feeling it." He said, much to Cisco's disappointment. "I was thinking something more like Joanna. That is a beautiful name."

Harrison put his glasses away. "You are all without any inspiration. Especially you Cisco."

Cisco rolled his eyes. "Give it your best shot then, Harry. We can't wait for your _inspiring_ choice."

Harrison thought about it for a moment before clearing his throat. "She will obviously smart, considering her parentage and possibly the first metahuman child we all watch grow up, so I would lean towards a more sophisticated other than _Ramona_ or _Joanna._ My suggestion would be Harriette."

Barry put his glass of eggnog aside. "Francisca Ramona. Joanna. _Harriette?_ Are you guys serious?" He got up and left them discussing which baby name was the best.

Oliver walked towards him, handing him a plate of Lyla's self-made cake.

"Thanks. Hey Oliver, if you would suggest a baby name, it wouldn't be Olivia right?"

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "No, but I would feel flattered."

Felicity walked over to them. "How's it going, husband and bestie?"

They looked at each other. "Too much eggnog?" Oliver asked his wife amused.

She tried to show him something with her fingers. "Maybe a little."

Barry laughed and looked for Caitlin, who was busy keeping her mother from asking Ray too many questions about dying in an explosion and coming back to life.

"Hey there." Iris appeared next to him.

He swung his arm around her. "I'm just worried about the Snows."

"Don't you worry." Iris said with a grin. "I told dad to talk to them later on. Perfect weapon against in-laws. Everybody loves him."

 _In-laws._ It had a nice ring to it.

"So, are you going to tell them?" Iris asked, more serious than before.

"Tell them what? They already know Caitlin's pregnant." He said laughing.

She sighed. "About your activities."

He hadn't thought about it. Sure, they were going to be a part of his life now and their granddaughter might end up being a speedster herself, but sharing his secret never actually came to his mind.

"What would I do without you?" He asked Iris.

She smiled. "Never thinking about the important stuff for a start." She joked.

He needed to think about it. For now, he decided they all should just enjoy Christmas together. No more surprised or hysterical outbursts.

Barry looked around. Everybody seemed so relaxed. His dad and Joe were making conversation with the Snows, Iris was chatting with Sara and Kendra, Ray and Cisco were clinking their glasses, Mrs. Stein was presenting Jax with a hand-knitted sweater much to Martin's dismay, Harry and his daughter shared some cake, Thea was dancing with little Sara while Lyla and Diggle watched in delight.

"Next year, our daughter will be part of the family." Caitlin appeared next to him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the crowd.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

She stopped in the doorway and pointed up.

 _Mistletoe._

"Kiss me, Mr. Allen?" She asked, flirting with her eyes.

"Always, Dr. Snow." He leaned down to kiss her under the mistletoe.


	8. 7th Month

**Author's Note: Hey you guys! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this, but I've been super busy with the Christmas one shots. Hope you're all still with me. Thank you all again for your comments, it means a lot. Hope you will continue to enjoy this story. Also, I tried my best with a certain back and forth in the beginning of this chapter, hope it is easy to visualize.**

 **To those asking/making suggestions about the baby name: Its already planned since the beginning and there's even an early hint somewhere baout what it will be ;)**

 **Please leave some reviews as always :)**

* * *

 **7** **th** **Month**

Iris's plan for the night was a simple one. Sweatpants, couch, Chinese takeout and a _Veronica Mars_ marathon on Netflix. Last week has probably been the busiest of her life and she needed to relax.

Too bad fate had other plans.

She was about to open her wonderfully smelling noodles with chicken when the doorbell rang. She groaned and put her chopsticks aside. If that wasn't an emergency, she would probably shoot whoever was at the door.

"Coming." She said annoyed. When she opened the door, it naturally had to scream 'emergency'.

In front of her door was Caitlin, her hair in a messy bun, wearing slippers and what looked like one of Barry's jackets. Her eyes were red and puffy, like she cried.

"Oh my God, Caitlin!" She immediately pulled her inside. "What happened to you?" She quickly glanced at her baby bump. "Are you okay? Is she okay? Is Barry okay?"

Caitlin was still sobbing. Iris reached for a box of tissues.

"Thanks." Caitlin grabbed one and blew her nose. "The baby is fine. It's Barry."

Iris heartbeat went wild. What in God's name happened? "Is he hurt?"

"No." Caitlin sat down on Iris couch and grabbed for some of the food. "You don't mind?"

Iris shook her head. She felt lost, confused. "Caitlin, tell me what happened."

Her lips started to tremble. "He is such an idiot!"

Okay, that wasn't what Iris expected.

* * *

Barry rushed into Star Labs, where Harry and Cisco were still working on the case that bothered them for a couple of months now. The one with the metahuman that apparently could make things disappear and then disappeared himself.

"Ah, Barry." Harrison said. "We have another case of a person vanishing into thin air, you should –"

"Is she here?" He was breathless, which didn't happen very often.

Cisco put his work aside. "Who?"

"Caitlin!" He snapped, regretting it immediately. "We had a fight and she stormed off."

Cisco raised his eyebrows. "You two? A fight?" That was new. Sure they had disagreements but a full fleshed fight never happened before.

"It wasn't really a fight…more of…" he went through his hair, "I have no idea what just happened!" His phone suddenly buzzed. He picked it up with lightning speed. "Cait?"

" _Nope, Iris."_

"Oh." He sounded disappointed.

" _She is here."_

His breathed calmed down. So she was at least safe. "Thank God, I was worried. I'll come over-"

" _No. She is pretty shaken. Give her some time."_

With that Iris hung up, leaving Barry puzzled and unsure about what to do next. "I don't understand what's going on."

Harrison put his hand on Barry's shoulder. "Now you just feel what every man with a pregnant girlfriend goes through." He grabbed his jacket. "Cisco, get the keys."

"Where are we going?" Cisco asked. It was very unlike Harry to leave his work unfinished.

"We –"He looked back and forth between Barry and Cisco, "are going to have a drink. I think Barry could use one."

"I can't get drunk." Barry said bluntly.

Harrison shrugged. "Then we'll do it for you and you just tell us what happened."

"Harry my friend, that might be the best plan you ever had." Cisco grinned. This was going to be good.

* * *

"Thanks." Caitlin said. By now she almost finished all of Iris's food without even noticing it. "I can't deal with him right now. He made me so…so mad!" She threw one of the chopsticks around, almost hitting Iris. "Sorry."

Iris gently took the other chopstick out of her hand. "Wanna tell me what he did now?" This wasn't how her night was supposed to be, but whatever she would be there for her friend. Part of her felt honored that Caitlin choose her of all people to confide in, when Cisco would have been the natural choice.

"I don't even know how to tell…" Caitlin sighed.

Iris smiled encouraging. "Start at the beginning." It was hard to imagine that Barry of all people did something to upset her that much and part of Iris hoped that it would be a problem easy to fix.

"Okay." Caitlin said and grabbed a pillow to cuddle with.

* * *

They entered the bar, it was thankfully almost empty. They sat down on the barstools and ordered some drinks. Barry even ordered something with alcohol, at least he got the flavor even if the effect didn't kick in.

"So, what happened?" Cisco asked.

Barry looked inside of his glass, like the bottom had some secret revelation for him. "It started out really harmless."

"It always does." Harrison said.

"We wanted to spend the night at home, watching a movie…we started to make dinner."

* * *

Caitlin almost strangled that poor pillow in her arms. "We were laughing, having fun."

Iris handed her a glass of water. "Drink up, you need fluids." Caitlin seemed so stressed that Iris was a bit worried about the baby, she needed to make sure that both of them were alright.

"He was cutting the salad." She put the glass on the table. "And then it just happened."

Iris was leaning forward. She didn't want to come off as too pushy, but she was dying with curiosity.

* * *

Barry gestured around with his arms. "I just suggested that, because we have the baby on the way and we're in love and sure about our relationship, we might as well get married."

Cisco spit his drink out. "Dude, you did what?"

Barry shrugged. "I just thought it would be the right time to discuss it."

* * *

"HE PROPOSED?" Iris screamed, nearly falling of her sofa.

"No!" Caitlin leaned back in frustration, tossing the pillow away. "He _suggested._ "

Iris hesitated for a second. This was a big deal. A huge deal. She wasn't sure how to feel about it. "I don't think I can follow."

Caitlin rubbed her swollen belly, her baby started to kick again. "He didn't propose, he suggested we could get married, you know because of the baby and because of our relationship and I just…" She made a face, like she had some kind of revelation. "And I freaked out and stormed off." She bit her lip. "Maybe I overreacted a bit."

* * *

Harry ordered a whole bottle for them. "Let me get this right, you asked her to marry you?"

Barry shook his head in desperation. "No! I mean, I don't know. I guess, but not really." He sank down on the bar in front of him. "I messed up, didn't I?"

"Well…" Harry started.

"Dude, totally." Cisco interrupted him. "She probably things you proposed because she's pregnant. Even I know that's bad." He patted Barry's back.

"Barry, may I ask you a question?" Harry said.

Barry lifted his head up. He looked like a mess. "Sure."

"Even if you didn't really propose, did you want to?"

Barry blinked. He couldn't answer that question. The conversation just came out of nowhere. He watched her preparing the food, chatting about something she just read online and it hit him, this was how it would always be. They together like that. That was how it always should be. How he wanted it to be. So he just asked her. Or didn't ask her.

He never seriously thought about marriage before. Sure there was this newspaper that told him he would marry Iris, but that was about it. Time passed and he nearly forgot about it.

After they discovered she was pregnant they discussed the topic briefly, but they weren't defined back then, now they were.

"I…I think I want to." He confessed slowly and immediately emptied his glass.

"Well…congratulations, I guess." Cisco said. This was a big deal for him as well. His best friends getting married. His eyes widened. His best friends would be parents soon. They would probably get married. "This is so exciting!"

Barry chuckled. "Don't get your hopes up, she was pretty pissed."

"Understandably." Harry muttered, earning a disapproving glance from Cisco.

* * *

Iris settled for leftover lasagna. It was the only thing she could find in her fridge that still made for a decent meal and she quickly discovered that even the smell of grilled cheese made Caitlin's stomach rebel. It was safe.

"You sure you don't want anything?" She asked out of politeness as she re-entered the living room.

Caitlin was walking along Iris's sideboard, looking at the pictures on it. There was one of Iris and her dad, a beautiful one of a smiling Eddie and one of Iris and Barry as teenagers. Caitlin picked it up. Her hand softly touched the frame. "I'm sorry." She said suddenly and put the picture away.

Iris looked up, her mouth still full of lasagna. "What?"

Caitlin walked through the room, her fingers nervously trembling. "I ambushed you and threw all my problems at you."

Iris put her food aside and waved Caitlin over to join her back on the couch. "Caitlin, I'm your friend, I'm there for you when you need to talk about your problems." She didn't understand where Caitlin was coming from. There was no need to apologize.

"I know he talked things through with you." Her eyes fell back on the picture of Iris and Barry. "You two still have your history and I didn't respect that."

Oh. So that's what she meant.

Caitlin anxiously waited for a reaction, she genuinely felt about forcing herself on Iris, making her listen to her problems with Barry when there was a slight chance she still harbored some feelings for him.

Iris however started to laugh.

"Iris?" Caitlin asked confused.

"Caitlin Snow, sometimes you can be so adorable."

Caitlin pursed her lips. Like Iris said, adorable. "Look." She took Caitlin's hands, "Yes, Barry and I have a long history, but that has nothing to do with the two of you. You are his future. He loves you and I love both of you. I'm happy for you."

Tears started to fall down Caitlin's cheek. She didn't want to cry but lately she couldn't help it. _Stupid hormones._

"You can always come to me when you need someone to talk." She got up. "I have something for you. I wanted to give it to you another time, but I feel like now it's the right time." She briefly disappeared into her bedroom and came back with a gift wrapped in a shiny silver paper.

"What's that?" Caitlin asked, wiping her tears away.

Iris handed her the present with a warm smile on her face.

Caitlin slowly unwrapped it. She always took her time, she never wanted to ruin the paper, a quirk Barry always made fun of. "Iris…" She said astonished as she noticed what she held in her hands. It was a handmade red onesie with lightning bolts and snowflakes on it.

"I'm rusty, but Grandma Esther once taught me how to sew."

Caitlin felt the tears coming back. This time she didn't even try to fight them, she just let them flew. She swung her arms around Iris. "Thank you. I can't thank you enough. It's perfect. So perfect."

Iris herself was close to tears now. "You're welcome." She put her hand on Caitlin's stomach. "So is my niece."

They pulled away. Caitlin pressed the onesie against her chest, close to her heart. "Lightning and snow."

"It goes good together." Iris said with a wink.

They sat there for a while. Caitlin took her time to admire the gift for her daughter. It was such a beautiful present and the fact that it came from Iris, who had every right to feel awkward about the whole situation, made it even more meaningful.

"Can I ask you a question?" Iris asked. There was one thing that still bothered her, one thing she couldn't leave alone.

Caitlin nodded. Iris did so much for her that night, the least she could do was to answer all of her questions.

"Are you upset because Barry brought up the topic, because of everything that happened with Ronnie and you're not ready…" She paused for a second, "or are you upset because he didn't go down on one knee and asked the right question?"

Caitlin was stunned. She opened her mouth, ready to answer, until she noticed that she had no idea what the truth was anymore.

* * *

Harry played with his empty glass. They lost count on how many drinks they had ordered. "I had to propose five times to Jesse's mother before she agreed to marry me." _Hiccup._

Cisco laughed. "That someone wanted to marry you at all Harry, that's the mystery." He wanted to take another sip from his glass, but Harrison took it away and emptied it. "Heeeyyy Harry, you meanie!"

Harry grinned. "I don't see a ring on your finger, Ramon."

Cisco made face. "Lisa is not the conventional kind of woman." He raised his hand to get the barkeeper's attention. "Stevie, another!" He then reached for some peanuts to throw at Harrison. "Women are weird, right?"

Barry sat in a corner, watching the two of them and checking his phone. Iris texted him a while ago that Caitlin would spend the night at her place, which was probably for the best. Still, he hated it to be apart from her. He got used to sleeping next to her pretty fast.

"Barry! Barry!" Cisco yelled, giggling. "I have a solution." He slurred the last word. "You learn Portuguese!"

"What?"

Cisco's grin grew wider. Harry just nodded approvingly in the background, hiccupping from time to time. "You learn Portuguese and then you…you see her family!" He jumped on his feet only to fall into Harrison's lap a second later. "You see her family and then you all…" He gestured around, Barry wanted to disappear, this was getting embarrassing. "You go to that damn restaurant she works in and then you tell her that you want to marry her!"

"In Portuguese!" Harry exclaimed.

"In Portuguese!" Cisco repeated. He looked around, everyone in the bar was staring at him. "Come on guys, say it with me _in Portuguese!"_

A few of them actually chanted along with Cisco. Some were just as drunk and others just felt sorry for him.

"I'm a genius." He said, laying his arm around Barry.

Barry sighed. He loved his powers, but he missed the days the alcohol still had some effect on him, that at least would make this whole scene a whole less painful. "You just described a scene from _Love Actually._ "

Cisco gasped. "They stole my idea?" He ran over to Harrison. "Harry, they stole my idea!"

"Okay." Barry just grabbed both of their arms. He placed some cash on the counter. "Rest is for you Steve. I'm getting them home now."

Barry dragged them out of the bar and looked around. No one in sight. Before either of them could protest he ran.

* * *

Iris handed Caitlin a pillow and a warm blanket. "You can still share my bed if you like."

"It's fine, thank you." She snuggled under the blanket. "I have to pee a lot and the baby is kicking so much I never sleep through the night. I don't wanna keep you up."

Iris shrugged. "It's kinda nice. Having company here. We could have a pajama party."

Caitlin giggled. "Wanna play truth or dare?" She joked, before her face turned serious. "I owe you a truth anyways." She thought about Iris's question. She didn't want to answer before she wasn't completely sure in her heart that she was speaking the truth, but now she was. It was so simple really. "At first I thought that it's because of Ronnie…but it isn't." A part of her would always love Ronnie, he would always be with her, but Iris was right, Barry was her future, the one she wanted. She looked at her ring finger. "I guess I expected him to pop the question sooner or later, _later_ probably." She confessed.

Iris was silent, she just listened.

"But that doesn't mean I haven't fantasized about it a bit." She never told anyone about this, she even had a hard time admitting it to herself. "I don't think couples need to be married to be happy and in love and raise children, but I like image of it. I…want it."

That was exactly the answer Iris expected and she was glad about it. It only proofed to her that she was right about Barry and Caitlin, those to belonged together and baby or not, they were in for the long run.

* * *

Going to the cemetery at night was a stupid idea. It was probably one of the worst ideas he ever had. There was a rustling noise behind every bush, shadows that shouldn't be there and Barry was pretty sure he even heard a crow.

There was also a lot of mist. Because obviously there had to be mist.

It felt like a scene from a horror movie, Cisco would have loved it. He however was at home, asleep and if karma had a say in things he would probably suffer the hangover of a lifetime the next day. Same went for Harrison.

Barry decided not to use his speed. For some reason he felt it would be disrespectful towards the dead.

He made his way to the grave. He knew it was empty, they had no body to bury, still he felt the need to talk to him.

He put his hand on the gravestone. _Ronald Raymond. Husband. Son. Friend. Hero._

"Hey, buddy." His voice was quiet, melancholic. "I know I don't visit you often and I'm sorry." It felt weird talking to a stone, he had to admit that. "Hope you're doing okay up there." He briefly looked into the dark night sky. "You probably know what's going on down here. With me and Cait." He waited, as if he expected for someone to say something. Nothing. "The thing is, I know how much she loved you and always will and I'm sorry that your life together was taken from you." Pause. "We're having a little girl and I bet she will be as beautiful as her mother." He kneed down next to the stone. "You probably know that too." He clenched his fist. "The thing is, I want to ask her to marry me. Make it official. I love her, so much. But I want you to know that I'm not trying to replace you. I just want to make her happy." He stood up again. "I don't know what I'm doing here. I just think I needed to tell you and ask you if that's okay with you." Nothing but silence. "I hope that means yes." He smiled sadly. "We miss you. All of us do."

* * *

Joe woke up very early in the morning. He heard a noise, coming from the attic. No one had been on the attic for year, they just kept their junk there.

He reached for his gun. If that was a thief he chose the wrong house. He got out of bed and slowly made his way upstairs.

There was definitely a person.

He calmed his breath. "Police! Freeze!" He yelled, his gun drawn, ready to shoot if necessary.

His gun was taken from him before he even noticed.

"Geez, Joe. You need to be careful." Barry stood in front of him, circles under his eyes. He looked like he didn't sleep at all.

"Barry?" He asked irritated. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Barry wiped the dusk from some old boxes. "Searching for something." He coughed as he opened one.

"I can see that." Joe crossed his arms. "You realize it is six in the morning, right?"

Barry made a small noise that could have been a yes. Joe took his gun back. That boy had the strangest ideas. "I could have shot you."

Barry's head disappeared inside a box. "Said it yourself, I heal fast." He said nonchalant. "Found it!"

Joe moved closer. Now he was curious what all the fuzz was about. Barry held a small black velvety box in his hand.

Joe's eyes widened. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yeah." Barry couldn't take his eyes away from the box. "I haven't seen it in ages." He said more to himself than to Joe. His fingers went over the soft velvet.

"So, you really want to…?" Joe put his hand on Barry's shoulder. He should have seen this coming and yet it surprised him. _The attic._ Barry and Iris used to play hide and seek there, much to Joe's dismay. They loved that place as children.

"Yeah." Barry answered. "Nothing in my life had ever felt so right."

Joe stared at him. His son. He could see the little boy who used to hide behind all these boxes right in front of him. He blinked and the boy transformed into a man, holding only one little box, that would change his life yet again.

Joe placed his hand over Barry's. "Your mother would have wanted this." He said.

Barry rubbed his eyes. "Just dust." He lied.

Joe chuckled. "Come down, I'll make you some breakfast."

* * *

When Barry entered the apartment Caitlin was already sitting on the sofa. "Hey." He said. She offered him a small smile.

He sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry!" They said at the same time.

"What?" That confused Barry. "I know why I'm sorry, but you have nothing to apologize for."

She shook her head. "I overreacted and for that I'm sorry." Her voice soft and sincere.

He took her hand, playing with her fingers. "If I hadn't been an insensitive jerk there would've been no reason to overreact." He looked right into her eyes. She was so beautiful, so understanding, so full of love. "Sometimes I just talk without thinking about it."

"I know." She kissed his hand. "And I actually adore that about you."

He smiled, before turning serious again. "This whole _topic_ can't be easy for you, I'm so sorry."

Caitlin leaned back, she glanced at the shelf at the other side of the room, where she kept a picture of Ronnie. "I thought if I ever get married it would be forever. After everything we've seen I think that maybe in some parallel universe there is a Caitlin happily married to Ronnie." She put her hand on his cheek and started gently to caress it. "But _this_ Caitlin right here, she wants to be to be with _this_ Barry."

"Caitlin…"

She wasn't finished just yet. "We can't linger on _what ifs_ forever and dwell on the past. _You_ are my future." She took his hand on her belly. " _She_ is _our_ future. Ronnie will always have a place in my heart, but I also know he'd want me to be happy and you make me so happy." A tear was running down her cheek. Again with the tears.

Barry wanted to pinch himself. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have this amazing woman by his side. "That sounds weird coming from me, but is it all moving too fast for you? I mean we didn't plan the baby, but I understand if marriage might be too much." He went through his hair, trying to find the right words. "We're not together that long. This is all very...-"

"It was a progress in the making since we first met." She interrupted him. "I mean we both had feelings for each other, subconsciously as they might have been they were there."

"Pushed away by circumstances." He agreed. "Huh, we are so against any tradition or convention." He laughed.

She shrugged. "Nothing in our lives is normal, so why trying to fit into any normalcy all of sudden?"

"I'm so glad you said that." He reached into his pocket and got the velvet box out. "Because otherwise that would be very awkward right now."

Her hands started to shake, her heart beat faster. "Barry." She breathed.

He took her hand again and opened the box. Inside was a shiny ring, white gold, with a small, simple stone on the top. "It belonged to my mom."

Again with the stupid tears. "Barry…." She said again. She didn't expect this. As much as she had wished for it, she was convinced they would simply talk it out and put the topic aside for as long as possible.

And yet here he was, with a ring. _His mother's ring._

"Caitlin, I love you."

"I love you, too."

"And I know I messed this one up the first time, but uhm –"He got off the sofa and kneed down in front of her. "I hope you give me another chance to do this right."

She nodded, not able anymore to speak.

"I'm not asking you this because you're pregnant, I want to you to know that."

"I do." Her voice cracked.

"I love you." He said again. "I love your kindness. I love it when bite your lower lip when something upsets you. I love that you sing along to every song you hear and never hit a right note. I love it when you get excited about blood samples. I love it when you yell at Cisco and me for being childish. I love it how you never give up. I love it how you save wrapping paper. I love it when you start to quote _Gilmore Girls_ in your sleep –"

Now she had to laugh.

"I love it that you make me a better person. That you give so much and never ask for anything in return. But here I am, promising you to give everything that I have. Caitlin Snow, will you marry me?"

That were the most beautiful word she had ever heard. She hoped her voice didn't completely leave her. "Yes." She finally answered. "Yes, yes, yes and a million times yes."

His hands were shaking as he put the ring on her finger. A perfect fit.

She wrapped her arms around him. "I love you. I love you. _I love you._ "

He kissed her passionately.

"Dr. Caitlin Allen." She whispered into his ear, "has a very nice ring to it."

* * *

Iris doorbell rang late that night. She hoped it wasn't another crisis. She had to work overtime and as much as she loved it to help her friends out, even she ran out of energy once in a while.

"Coming." She said without any form of enthusiasm in her voice.

When she opened the door, no one was there. Instead she found a food box from her favorite Chinese Restaurant on her doormat. She picked it up and went inside.

It smelled delicious.

When she opened the menu a little card fell out.

" _Thank you for everything. Love, Caitlin. P.S check your phone."_ It said.

Iris raised an eyebrow and fished her cell phone out of her handbag. She switched it on vibrate when she got home and didn't notice any messages coming in.

"A picture?" She muttered to herself. As she opened it, the face of a smiling Caitlin with Barry in the background popped up. She was glad they made up and everything seemed fine again. Then she studied the picture closer. Caitlin was holding her hand into the camera.

"What the…?"

She zoomed in. There was a ring on Caitlin's finger. _An Engagement Ring._

Iris tossed her phone on to the sofa and started to jump around, making the most inhuman noises.

She reached for her phone again and dialed Caitlin's number. Relaxing be damned.


End file.
